Protector
by LKHanamura
Summary: Hiei is ordered by Koenma to protect a young human girl. Thinking she weak he is not happy, but the more he sees the strength and powers that she posesses the more he falls in love with the human girl. But will the chance of revenge against his father make him go mad, or will he keep his wits about him to protect the woman that he loves?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she walked down the steps into the well house. She had been dreading going back for the whole week that she was here. Inuyasha had come every day except today demanding that she return with him then. After some yelling and a few sits he left. Only to come back the next day.

'But I can't just abandon Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede. They didn't do anything to me.' Then with another heavy sigh she jumped into the well. Traveling back in time again.

As soon as she was enveloped in that warmth she loved and the blue light she smiled. She loved this feeling! She felt free from stress, feelings, and hanyou bastards.

When she landed she sighed out loud. It never lasted long enough, no more than thirty seconds. Climbing up the ladder that was on the feudal side as well she smiled. She brought Shippo some new crayons and coloring books and a whole bunch of lollypops.

She brought something for everyone this time. She brought Sango a few bags of her favorite chips and soda. She also brought her some storybooks that her mother had read to her about fairy tales to read. Miroku, she brought him a homemade lunch and some of the canned tea that he likes.

She brought Kirara some cat treats and cat nip. The two tailed youkai cat was a friend and always pulled her weight in battle when it was called for. She loved her so much!

Kaede has had trouble getting around lately and has resorted to using an old piece of a tree as a cane. Kagome begged her to get something better. Even in the feudal era they could make canes! But Kaede said that she did not need anything but the old stick.

Worried about her, she bought her a cane that would last forever! It was simple, nothing that would stand out too much in the time period. But something that was strong for her. Kagome always worried that the stick would break and she would fall and hurt herself. Kaede was like the grandmother she never knew.

Then there was the jerk. Inuyasha. She brought him one bag of the chips that he likes and that was it. She did love the bastard after all and could not leave him out, but after what happened before she went home, he would know she was still mad.

**FLASH BACK: SEVEN DAYS AGO**

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha was furious when he returned to camp and found that damned wolf there. Kagome was hugging him! He stomped up to them and grabbed her shirt collar and his hair and jerked them apart. He stepped between them and glared at the wolf. "You know she don't want to be with you wolf boy, so get the hell out of here."

Koga growled at him. He had been getting braver and braver as of late and it irritated him greatly. "Look here mutt face, until you know what is going on, don't act. Next time it might get you killed."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha was already reaching for Tetsusaiga but then found himself face down in a crater by a sit command from Kagome.

Kagome glared down at the stupid hanyou. "Baka. I gave Koga a hug and his new MATE Aoiko. If you would have asked questions before you acted like I tell you to do all the time you would have known that. Baka."

She turned to Koga who had a now shaky Aoiko at his side. She smiled and stepped on Inuyasha as she walked over to them and hugged her. "It is alright. These guys would fight all the time. They just did not like each other."

Aoiko smiled as she hugged the female back. Koga already told her everything about Kagome and about how Kagome kept telling him no. Now he knew why, he was not meant to be with Kagome but her. So she really owed Kagome a lot.

Koga hugged her again and said, "Well we got to get going. See ya." Then he speed off.

"Koga do you think it was wise to leave with Inuyasha like that? Do you think Kagome will be okay?"

"Kagome will be just fine. She is the only one in the world who can handle that mutt face."

Inuyasha sat up to seeing Kagome packing her bag as she talked to Sango and a scared looking Miroku and Shippo backing toward him. "She's pissed huh?"

"Understatement." Miroku was not going to get in the middle of this one. He has said it and always will, a woman can hit harder than the strongest man. Especially when they are mad.

Inuyasha glared at the girl. He has had enough of this crap. Always sitting him like he is some little lap dog. Always acting like she knows more about the era he grew up in than he does! They were going to have it out right now!

"Kagome! Where the hell do you think you are going?"

"Home."

"No you are not! You just got back and we still have jewel shards to find if you haven't noticed."

"Inuyasha, go away." Glaring at him she stopped packing for a moment. 'How dare he act like he owns me! He does not own me at all! If I thought he would, I would mate Sesshomaru just to piss him off right now, but that would end in my death for bringing it up!'

Inuyasha backed up from her for a second. He had never seen her this mad at all! Not even when he accused her and Koga of messing around. When he saw her pick up her bag and put it on and Kirara transform he reached out and grabbed her arm as he said, "I told you that you aren't going anywhere!"

Kagome stopped before she got on Kirara and looked at his hand on her arm. He grabbed her. She opened her hand and spun around smacking him five feet away from her. "Baka Inuyasha! I am leaving because you are a bastard!"

"Why cause I hurt your wolf boy? He has a mate now you know, you should not be jealous. It is ugly on a woman."

Kagome knew she was red with anger. She turned and climbed on Kirara and before the cat took off, she turned eyes, stone cold, toward the hanyou who was already marching up to her. "SIT."

The sternness in her voice and the mood sent him down a few feet into the ground and knocked out cold. Then Kirara took off.

**END FLASH BACK**

Reaching the top of the well she smiled when she heard that familiar voice of the kitsune child she takes care of. Shippo!

Once she was out of the well she dropped her bag and turned toward the happy voice just in time to catch a flying kit and hug him tight. "Shippo!"

Shippo hates it when Kagome leaves to go to her time and see her family. This time he thought for sure that Inuyasha had made her mad enough that she would never come back! "Why did you stay gone for so long this time Kagome?"

Kagome sat him down on the side of the well and put her bag on her back then picked him back up. "Inuyasha and I need some time apart is all Shippo."

"I thought that Inuyasha had made you mad enough this time that you weren't going to come back." Although he sounded happy and looked happy, he had a death grip on Kagome's shirt. He wanted to make sure that she was really there. If she never came back he would have hated Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed as she looked down at Shippo. "Even if I never wanted to see Inuyasha again, I would still come back and forth to see you, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Kaede."

"Promise?"

"Hai."

x

Koenma stared at the screen in his office. Along with Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. He had called them all there for a special assignment. The girl in the screen knew all about Spirit World, and somehow came in contact with someone who would send her message to the one in charge.

It would seem that she and her hanyou friend were not the only ones who could pass through time. There was one that also passed through time, a youkai that had become obsessed with her. They were going to protect her in the present time since a white haired inu hanyou with a huge sword would stick out a little too much. Until they could figure out how to get them to go back in time with her. That way they could stay with her no matter what.

Koenma already told the girls mother what was going on and he was giving his detectives the case. He assured her that they were strong and trustworthy. She agreed to let them stay in the guest house of her shrine.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She lives at the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo. She is able to pass through time from present time to the Feudal Era of Japan along with an inu hanyou named Inuyasha. She is your assignment. You are to say at the shrine with her and her family and protect her while she is in the present time. You are to protect her until a youkai that is following her shows his head and you kill him, or your death."

Kurama was the first to turn his head from the screen. He knew that none of them would question him about her time travel. After all if it was possible to travel between three different worlds, couldn't time travel be done? "Koenma. Do you know anything about the youkai?"

"Only that his name is Sanosuke. He is a water sprite that came across her one day and tried to kidnap her from her bedroom here in the present time. Luckily Inuyasha showed up and saved her. She is wanted by many creatures."

Hiei could not believe how beautiful she was. 'But when they are that beautiful, chances of them having a brain are none. She was going to be just another thoughtless stupid woman to drive him crazy.' "Why would any youkai want a human? It is disgusting."

Koenma smiled at Hiei. Kagome was going to send him for a loop when she met him. "Because she possess half of the Shikon Jewel. While with her the jewel becomes stronger than it does when a youkai has it."

"That does not exist." Hiei had heard about that jewel. But had also heard that it's last protector died taking the jewel with her to the depths of hell.

Koenma sighed. "Hai. It does. The jewels last protector died while in possession of it. To keep it pure and untainted by evil, she took it with her to hell. Her name was Kikyo. She is on the screen now. A witch used her magic to bring her back. Though her body is hollow and made of clay. To stay alive she must steal the souls of women and house them in that clay body. However, Kagome is her reincarnation."

Hiei turned and smiled at the toddler size ruler. "Really? I think I will like this case."

Yusuke still stared at the two women on the screen. The one in the school uniform was beautiful! He was snapped out of it when Kuwabara slapped him in the back of the head sending him to the ground.

"Kuwabara what the hell was that for asshole?!"

Kuwabara smiled down at Yusuke. "I am going to tell Keiko!"

"Tell her what? That I was watching a girl on a screen? By the way Koenma who is she anyway?" Yusuke looked around at all the sighs and glares. "Did I miss something here?"

Kurama spoke this time. He would be able to make Yusuke understand and not take as long as Koenma. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi and she is who we are being assigned to. We have to protect her, until further notice."

Yusuke jumped up and slammed his hands down on the desk in front of Koenma. "You crazy! Me and Keiko just got married and you want me to go live at some shrine where I have to protect another girl! How insane are you Koenma?"

"I have already planned for this Yusuke."

"Well, I am waiting. And you know I hate waiting."

"I talked to the Kagome's mother and she said that you and Keiko can stay there. You stay out in the guest house with the rest of the boys, and she will give Keiko a room in her home."

Yusuke stood and thought for a second. 'That would be good. Because I could still do my job, and she would not have to worry if I was cheating or not.' "Fine. I can do that much. She will be happy to go with me on one of your assignments anyway. She always did like that."

Kuwabara giggled behind them all. Kurama was single, and in no rush to be with anyone, and Yukina had finally said yes to him. "Poor Yusuke. I am glad that my girl knows that she can trust me when I leave to go to work."

Hiei glared over at the big goof. He hated the fact that his twin sister was with that clown. She knew who he was and agreed to be his girlfriend because of him. "She knows that I would kill you if you were unfaithful to her and that is why she trusts you when you go to work. When you work, it is with me."

"Shut up shrimp!" Kuwabara had gotten great at fighting with his Spirit Sword, but still sucked at street fighting. He lunged in to punch Hiei but found himself being hit and plastered on the screen.

Koenma glared at them all. "Enough! Here is the address to the shrine where she lives with her mother, little brother and grandfather. Go now! Oh and Botan is going to be going with you as well."

Everyone nodded and left Koenma's office. Yusuke went home to tell Keiko about what they were going to be doing and that she was going with him. Kurama went to tell his family that he was going to go and stay at a friends house for the summer. They worked together and he lived closer to work. Kuwabara went home and told his sister and girlfriend what he was doing and that they could come and visit whenever they wanted to. Botan went with Yusuke so she could see Keiko again.

Hiei having nothing to do besides go there went on ahead. He knocked on the door and told the woman who answered who he was. She thanked him and said her name was Sora. She showed him where the guest house was and where the well house was.

There was a tree that was right in front of the door to the well house. After he was settled in at the guest house he took his seat there and waited. He scanned the surrounding area for anyone that might be a threat. Sensing nothing, and seeing nothing with the Jagan he closed his eyes for a little nap.

Koenma said that the girl stays in the past sometimes for weeks on end. This would be his home all day long when she was gone. Waiting for her.

x

Sanosuke sat down wind from the kitsune and the inu hanyou. And he was just out of range for the monk or slayer to sense him. But with the binoculars that he got in Kagome's time, he could see her perfectly. "Soon you will be my mate Kagome Higurashi. Is swear it! Nothing will stand in my way of claiming you as my own."

He had seen Kagome go into the well and the glow of blue light. He was also able to time travel. He had learned how to open a portal and find a time then go through it to get to where he wanted to go. He found Kagome's time and followed her back and forth.

When she went home this time, he would be waiting for her. He will snatch her and then take her to a time before the Bone Eaters Well so that she could not leave him. She would be his mate!


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome glared at Inuyasha as she dragged along behind him. Every since she told them that she was going to have permanent bodyguards in her time Inuyasha went ballistic. And now he was acting like he was a smaller child then Shippo by not talking to her over it. He even told her that since he could pass back and forth through the well with her that he would just follow her to the future and protect her that way.

When she told him that it would not work because of the way he looked. Even with the ball cap to cover up his ears, he would draw un-wanted attention to them. To her he was acting like a big baby and it irritated her to no end. She has been going back and forth for a full year now and only when he thought someone else was going to protect her did he show an interest in going with her.

She looked down at the half jewel that hung from her neck. Naraku's part of the jewel was just a little smaller than hers. Koga said he would give her the two that he has when they were the last two they needed to make it whole again. Then she would purify it out of existence for good this time.

It was the source for a lot of pain that she has been through in the last year. A year ago she only had to worry about what the latest gossip was around school and passing the next test. Now she had to fight to live, passed through time a few times a month. Fell in love with an baka hanyou that could care a less about her feelings. Made two of the most wonderful friends that she could ask for. Practically adopted a youkai child as her own. 'When I think about it I have grown so much in the last year. And it is only Inuyasha that still treats me like I am a kid.'

Sango was walking next to Kagome. She felt so sorry for her best friend. When they first met, her sapphire blue eyes held such an innocence she almost did not belong in the group. The past year of fighting Naraku, his incarnations, and other youkai to get the jewel shards, coupled with the love triangle she was in with Inuyasha and Kikyo, all of that together has aged her.

Not physical, but in her eyes. She wasn't the same Kagome full of innocence anymore that still marveled over all the youkai that they would come across. And yet even with all that her eyes still held hope, warmth and love. But had knowledge that she should never have had to know about. She acted like she was a grown adult with a family to look after than the sixteen year old she should be.

She sighed as she looked over at her friend. "Kagome, you have been gone for two weeks from your home. Would you like me to take you back? We don't have to tell Inuyasha." Sango made sure to whisper so that Inuyasha could not hear what she was saying. She knew Kagome needed a break.

Kagome smiled at Sango and her eyes lit up for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Hai! That would be wonderful. And I want to know what the arrangements of the bodyguards are anyway. We are still three days away from the well though."

"Not with Kirara flying we are not. Only the end of today."

"You will be able to handle Inuyasha?"

"Hai. Just be prepared to have him show up in a day or so after you do."

"I can take care of him when I get back in my time don't forget."

Sango smiled and nodded. She winked at Kagome and said, "Kagome, do you want to ride on Kirara? You are still limping from the last fight we had with Kagura."

Kagome caught on and nodded with a bright smile. "Yes please. My leg is killing me." When Kirara transformed she let Sango help her up on the two tailed cat youkai.

Miroku saw that Sango was also sitting on Kirara. When Sango winked at him and nodded toward Inuyasha he knew what they were doing. Kagome was mad, and hurt. Both by Inuyasha and Kagura. He was not going to let Inuyasha know what they were planning. He would find out when they were gone.

Inuyasha turned and glared at the two females on the back of the big neko. He was still fuming at Kagome. He could be more than enough protection for her in her time. She did not need bodyguards. 'It is like she does not trust me to take care of her anymore. Bitch.'

Sango nodded to Miroku then smiled at Kagome and nudged Kirara to make her fly high and toward the well. Once in the sky they giggled at Inuyasha's screams for them to get back there.

Kagome smiled as she leaned against her soul sister. "Thank you so much Sango."

Sango smiled. "Don't mention it Kagome. I don't like seeing the hurt in your eyes when you are with Inuyasha like I do lately. He doesn't deserve your love you know that right?"

Kagome sighed as she looked away from Sango. "I know. But I don't know how not to love him. It would help if I could meet someone and spend time with them, but my escapades back and forth through time make that really hard you know."

"I know. So stay home for more than two or three days this time. Stay for a week or so."

Kagome jerked her head up and looked at the back of Sango's. "What?"

Sango sighed as she smiled at Kagome. "You spend so much time acting like you are older than what you are. Naraku can't go to your time. Doesn't even know that you are from a different time. You are a friend to me and Miroku. You are a babysitter to Inuyasha. A mother to Shippo. You act like you are the head of a large family and take no time to do what you want. Go back to your time, stay for a few weeks even. Miroku and I will make sure that he doesn't come and bother you too much."

Kagome felt the tears streaming down her face. To spend more than just three or four days in her time, with her family and friends would be great! "Thanks Sango!"

The rest of the trip was spent with Kagome telling Sango about all the things that she was wanting to do when she got home. Sango told her that she had better spend at least two weeks at home this time, or when she reached the top of the well she was going to keep sending her back each time.

Kagome had no problem agreeing to those terms. She missed her family. And it would give her a chance to get to know those who would be protecting her and fill them in on the events of the last year.

Landing at the well Kagome gave Sango a big hug and then hugged the neck to the cat youkai that always was there for everyone, herself and Sango more often than not. "Be sure to tell Shippo what is going on so he doesn't worry. Tell him to make up for taking off while he was sleeping on Miroku's shoulder I will bring him a surprise when I come back."

Sango smiled. "I will Kagome. Have fun, and tell your family that I said hello and I send my best."

"I will. Sayonara." Then with a mighty leap she was in the well, being engulfed in that warmth she loved so much. Soon she would be home. Home.

x

Hiei sat in his spot in the tree. Kurama sitting just bellow him on the ground. Keiko and Yusuke were shopping for Sora who was cleaning her house and putting Kuwabara to work doing the same. He smiled an evil smile when he saw Kuwabara come out of the house taking the garbage out. "It suits him to be ordered around by a female don't you think so Kurama?"

Kurama looked up at Kuwabara. He no sooner put the garbage out when Sora was at the door with a warm smile asking him to take something to Sota at school. "I don't see where he minds doing things like that. After all Hiei, sooner or later it will be Yukina in Sora's place."

"My sister will be the one who rules the house, not that oaf." A warmth that not everyone has seen drifted across his eyes as he thought about the day that he told Yukina that he was the brother she had spent her life searching for.

She asked him what took him so long to tell her, and his answer was simple enough and seemed to be enough for her. He did not want her to know that her brother was a felon and evil to the core. He figured she would be better off not knowing. But when he saw some strange baka human male flirting with her it set his skin crawling. He stayed out of it though. But when he grabbed her arm and spun her around and tried to make her kiss him, he could not stay out. Landing a punch to his face that sent him flying through a stone wall. Then with the same evil eyes that everyone knew he made his way toward him and without thinking about what he was saying told him that he would kill him if he touched his sister again.

His memory was interrupted when he felt a surge of power and blue light coming from the well house. 'She is back.'

Kurama was on his feet and heading toward the well house. He knew that Hiei was not thrilled with the assignment at all anyway. So he would be the one to greet her after she comes back. When he opened the door he stopped and stared.

Kagome was climbing out of the well and was simply mesmerizing! She had long wavy thick black hair that hung to her waist. She had all the curves that would entice any male into wanting her, yet was thin and fit. When she looked up at him his heart went out to her. Fear was first, seeing someone she did not know. But there was also a hurt that was of the soul, and worry.

"My name is Kurama. I am one of the five Spirit Detectives that are here to be your bodyguards."

Kagome sighed with relief when he said who he was. She then started to limp up the steps. "Thank goodness. I did not know they would send five of you tough."

Kurama saw her limp and rushed to her side. Whether or not she was the most ugly or most beautiful onna in the world, she was hurt. "What happened?"

Kagome sighed as she let him slip an arm around her waist to help her. "It is a long story. But you and the others need filled in on the new twist that I just found out in the past anyway. I will tell everyone tonight. Not in front of my mom though. She only knows very little about what is going on."

The tone of her voice when she talked about her mother surprised Kurama. It sounded more like a mother protecting her child from the hell of the world, instead of a sixteen year old girl trying to keep something from her mother. "Hai. What is said between you and us will stay that way."

When they were out of the well house Kurama pointed up the tree and said, "That is Hiei. He is a fire youkai. The rest are off doing other things."

"What kinds of things?"

Kurama laughed. "Yusuke and his wife Keiko are shopping for your mother with Botan. Kuwabara was just sent out to take something to your little brother at school."

Kagome smiled. Her mother was putting them to work. 'But the help is good for mama. She worries about me enough, and this will make it easier for her to manage when I am in the past.'

Hiei looked down into Kagome's blue eyes and was instantly in a trance. She was enticing to say the least. Every step she took her hair bounced with a life of it's own. For some reason he was troubled when he saw the hurt in her eyes. It was the same look when he would see Keiko right after another fight with Yusuke.

'That pain in her eyes was fresh and caused by a male.' The anger that surged through him was new to him. She was just another female after all. And most likely just as weak as the other ningen women around here. But something was drawing him to her. Something he could not quite put a finger on.

x

Inuyasha was furious when he saw that Kagome and Sango had flew off without telling him. 'I know she is going back to her time, well I am bringing her back! She was not hurt that bad. She could have stayed and then we could have left again in a few days.'

The instant that he saw Kirara fly off he took off from Miroku and Shippo. He was not about to let her get away with this! He ran as hard and fast as he could and finally reached the well just after dark. Jumping through the well he growled. He did not like it knowing that she would be meeting those detectives soon and it angered him that she did not want him to protect her anymore!

x

Kurama and Hiei sat on either side of Kagome. Yusuke was with Keiko, and Yukina had come to see Kuwabara. All four of the males jerked their heads up at the same time. Someone was coming.

Kagome looked over at Kurama and asked, "What is it?"

"There is someone coming, and he is very irritated. He came through the well like you."

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the door she knew he would use. "Inuyasha." His named rolled off her tongue in more of a angry growl than one that showed friend.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her odd. She was glaring, and mad, but not worried. When the door behind them slammed open they jumped and spun around to see a guy in a red kimono with white hair and dog ears on his head. "Who the hell are you?" They chimed in unison.

Inuyasha glared at them. They were ningen. Looking around the room he counted three youkai, another ningen, and one who was not ningen or youkai. He found Kagome sitting between two of the youkai. "Who the hell said you could just leave like that? And don't think Sango won't hear about it when WE get back!"

Kagome was on her feet now tapping a foot and glaring at him. "Don't worry I can handle him. He is one of the ones that I travel with in the past. This is Inuyasha."

Hiei was not impressed. He bore a youkai sword and was hanyou, but was too over confident. 'I think that even Keiko could defeat him with little effort.' No sooner had he finished the thought when he jumped away from the miko. Kurama and Yukina doing the same thing. She was glowing!

Kurama made his way to Hiei and Yukina. "She is a purifying miko, and that is what her powers can do to a youkai."

Yukina turned worried eyes back to the girl she had an instant connection with. "But why isn't it bothering him?"

"I don't know."

Kagome turned and put her back to the hanyou and let her powers die. She forgot that three of the ones in her home that were welcome there were also youkai and that could not be comfortable for them. "Go back Inuyasha. I am tired, I am hurt, I miss my family, my friends, even going to school! I am taking a vacation! Naraku can't get any stronger than what he is. Koga won't let him have the shards he has, and I have the rest of them. I am staying here for a while."

Inuyasha took a step toward her. "You are going with me!"

"I'll say it Inuyasha."

"You are coming back Kagome if I have to drag you back."

"Inuyasha."

"Now! This is your last chance to come on your own!"

"Inuyasha."

"Fine I will take you back." He started to walk toward her but found her walking calmly toward him. He smiled at the others in the room like he had won something and left the house. He was at the door to the well house when he turned around and found Kagome standing beside the two male youkai. 'I bet they don't trust me. Good, I don't want them too.' "Kagome."

"I told you I was not going Inuyasha."

Inuyasha jumped in the air, and was forced to reach for his sword when the little guy pulled his and the guy with red hair pulled out some sort of whip, but the look in Kagome's eyes made him stop and land. "Kagome."

"I warned you."

"Don't! No you can't!"

"Inuyasha, SIT! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" She then turned her back on the hanyou that lay in a crater in the cement. "I warned you Inuyasha. Now go back and see what you can do back there without getting yourself killed."

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole to find the black spiky-haired youkai looking at Kagome like she was a queen or something and the rest laughing and pointing at him. 'I'll show her.' "Fine then take your vacation, but I am taking the jewel with me."

"Sit."

Inuyasha hit the ground again! "What was that for?"

Kagome turned her glare to him and growled out, "I will keep the jewel here with me. To make sure you be good back there. Sango can handle Miroku, and with the threat of never having the jewel should keep you in line baka."

Inuyasha glared at her. Then turned toward the well. "Fine be that way, I will go and get Kikyo to help us find the shards while you take your 'vacation'." Almost as soon as he said the words he regretted it. He turned to see Kagome glaring at him, tears already in her eyes. Before he had the chance to tell her to he was sorry, she gave him another sit command.

"Sit! Bastard!" Then she ran back into her house and past her mother up to her room locking the door and closing the curtains. 'Stupid Inuyasha! Stupid Kagome, you know he can't let go of Kikyo.'

Sora stared after her daughter. She walked do the door and called the detectives in. "Come on inside for a few moments. There is something there that needs to be explained."

She smiled as all of them filed in the house and stood in the living room. "Have a seat please, I will explain the history between Kagome and Inuyasha and who Kikyo is."


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone piled into the living room and sat down. Sora however stood and looked up at a picture of Kagome before Inuyasha came into her life.

"My daughter use to be carefree. She used to love to hang out with her friends, complained about school. She was a normal teenager. Then on her 15th birthday that all changed. Do you know about the story of how she was sent back in time?"

Kurama and Hiei seemed to be the only two of the four guys that were in the office when Koenma was telling them about the assignment. It was Kurama though who spoke. "Koenma told us only basically what was going on. He told us that she travels through time to find the Shikon Jewel shards. He said that there was a youkai that was after them that could come into this world and time, but not through the well. And since it is clear that Inuyasha can't walk around in this age and this world, we were hired. That is all we know."

Sora reached up and took the picture from the wall and took her seat in a chair that her late husband had made for her. "Kagome use to be such a happy girl. Even when she first started going back and forth. She would talk about how she hated Inuyasha for being such a jerk. And had nothing to say but good things about the others she travels with. Then the first time that she was in trouble happened."

She had to take a break from the story. Even though Koga seemed to be a good guy now from the stories that Kagome tells, it worried her to no end when she had learned that her little girl was kidnapped by a youkai.

"The wolf prince Koga had attacked and was fighting with Inuyasha. He heard Kagome say where the jewel shards in his body were, and had kidnapped her to try to use her as a jewel detector. It was Inuyasha who came to her rescue. After that she started to change. I knew what the ailment was before she did. She had fallen in love with Inuyasha. And that bastard does not return her feelings and I deal with the mess that he leaves her in."

Sora wiped the tears away. "The sooner this jewel is got so she can make it disappear forever the better I say. If she can't go back to him, then there is a chance that she will forget about him."

Keiko let her urges to make everyone feel better take hold of her. She rushed to Sora's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay in the end."

Yukina looked up at the ceiling. Being a youkai she could hear her crying. "I am going to go and check on her." Then she was gone, almost as fast as Hiei would have been.

Hiei left the house, taking his perch on the tree. He was not going to stay in the guest house unless it was raining outside. He looked to his right and could see his sister and Kagome in her room. A single tear fell from his sister's eye and turned into the jewel that it always did. That was what was got Kagome's attention from the stupid hanyou.

He could not understand why she was crying that hard over someone who did not even seem to care about her. He wondered at first if she was the one he was wanting to claim as his mate, but it became clear that it was not that. He was acting more like a feral dog with a bone and all the other dogs in the world wanted it.

'He acts like he owns her. Not like he wants to protect her. Baka hanyou.'

x

Yukina walked on into Kagome's room without knocking. She saw the beautiful teenager lying on her stomach on her bed crying her head off. She rushed to her side and said, "Your mother told us about what is going on between you and Inuyasha. Kagome you are too good for that."

Kagome sat up and let the youkai sit next to her. After spending so much time in the past, dealing with Inuyasha, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru, and God only knows how many other youkai, this girl was a welcome change. "I know that. But I can't help who my heart says it wants to be with."

Yukina reached out and pulled Kagome into a hug. "I know that one. People tell me that I am too good and too pretty to be with someone like Kazuma. But I love him all the same. But he does not treat me like Inuyasha treated you. To him, I am his world, and he has to keep everyone away from me. Not act like he owns me."

Kagome relaxed in Yukina's arms. "I know he acts like I am his property. I am in love with him, and all he can think about is getting the damned jewel and becoming a youkai. What hurts the most, he knows how I feel about him, but he still runs off whenever Kikyo bids him."

Yukina rocked the young girl in her arms. Even though it was Yukina who looked younger, it was actually Kagome who was much younger. She thought about how she would feel in that situation. Being in love with Kazuma. But he would be in love with someone else. She could only imagine the pain that Kagome was going through. A single tear fell from her cheek and turned to the jewel and hit the floor.

Kagome sat up and reached down and picked it up. "Where did this come from?"

Yukina smiled and wiped her face. "That is my tear. I am an ice youkai. I was born on an ice glacier that soared high above the ground in demon world. It was an island of nothing but women. Every so many years a woman becomes pregnant, I don't know exactly how. But the mother sheds a single tear that turns into the jewel. It is fashioned into a necklace and given to the child when they are old enough to know what it is."

Kagome turned the jewel over in her hand and marveled at it's beauty. "It is beautiful."

"Keep it."

Kagome jerked her head up and smiled. She lunged herself into Yukina's arms and hugged her. "Thank you Yukina!"

x

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were all sitting in the guest house. Keiko was there also but was already zonked out in the bedroom she and Yusuke were going to share. Yusuke tapped his fingers on the table. "I don't like Inuyasha. He is an asshole."

Kuwabara nodded. "I agree. He acted like she was his property not a woman."

Kurama never took his eyes off the table. "Being a youkai I noticed some things that you would not have. I am sure that Hiei and Yukina did as well. He acts confused. He clearly cares for her, but something is keeping him back. She is still what a youkai calls unmated."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other odd. Yusuke then looked at Kurama with a pleading look. "What are you talking about? And words I can understand please."

A smile graced Kurama's face. "Okay Yusuke I can do that. When you and Keiko got married, do you remember what happened on your honeymoon?"

"Hai."

"Hiei, Yukina, and myself knew as well. We could smell your scent on her body before we smelled her scent. Kagome only has her scent. It is not mixed with Inuyasha's." he had to laugh at Kuwabara's face.

Yusuke remembered his honeymoon with Keiko then shook his head. "That is a good thing I think. Besides, she is too good for him. And then there was that Kikyo. I wonder what the story is with her and how she really comes into play."

Kurama nodded. "It is clear that Kagome's mother knows little about what goes on in the past."

Yukina walked into the guest house to tell Kuwabara that she was going to stay the night in the house with Kagome and heard the last thing that Yusuke said, "I can help you on that one. Kagome just told me everything about her, Inuyasha, and Kikyo."

All eyes turned to her as she walked in and sat down next to Kuwabara who instantly wrapped an arm around her waist. Yukina leaned against him and sighed. "Kagome was pulled through the well by a centipede youkai. That was when she saw Inuyasha. He was sealed to a tree by a sacred arrow. She was the one who broke the spell somehow. That was when a miko named Kaede put the beads on him. That is why when she told him to 'sit' he fell to the ground. When she started going back and forth, she eventually made one friend, a kitsune child named Shippo. Then a witch named Urasue brought Kikyo back to life. But she was different. She is made from clay and has to house the souls of dead women to sustain it."

By this time Keiko had woke up and was leaning on Yusuke. "So let me guess. Inuyasha fell for Kikyo after she was brought back."

Yukina shook her head. "Yes and no. He loved her when she was really alive. The youkai they are hunting Naraku tricked Inuyasha and Kikyo into hating each other. He posed as Inuyasha and landed a blow on Kikyo that eventually killed her. And Kikyo sealed Inuyasha in what was suppose to be an endless sleep on the tree that Hiei is sitting in."

Kurama sighed. "That would explain Kagome's reaction when he said he would get Kikyo to help them in the past. I wonder what he meant."

On a lighter note Yukina popped off, "Oh I know that one. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation. Kikyo was the protector of the jewel when she was alive for real. She can see the shards in the youkai that have them. Kagome can do the same thing. She keeps it pure and can see them inside a youkai's body to tell her friends where the shards are at."

Kuwabara smiled. "Well that would make the job a lot easier wouldn't it?"

Hiei was following the conversation when he came to the door. Startling everyone, even Kurama and his sister he laughed. "It would make it a lot easier if she didn't have to deal with that hanyou. The fact that she has to depend on Inuyasha to protect her tells me just how weak she is."

"I don't know brother. She seems a lot stronger than you want to give her credit for." Yukina was looking her brother in the eye. Only the two of them could speak back and forth in telepathy and could block everyone else out.

'You don't expect me to think she has any strength depending on that weak hanyou do you?'

'Hai. I believe she is much stronger than even he gives her credit for.'

Suddenly all eyes turned toward the house where three A class youkai stood surrounding it. Kagome in the clutches of one of them. Yukina, Botan, who had said nothing up to this point, and Keiko stayed in the guest house.

Hiei dead stopped, the others ramming right into him. Kagome was glowing and glaring. She was not screaming like he thought she would be. "Look."

Kagome glared at the youkai that held her. When he started to reach for her jewel that she held around her neck she growled out, "Don't you dare."

The youkai smiled and kept reaching for the jewel. "What do you think a weak human woman like you can do to an A class youkai like me."

"Inuyasha's older brother made your energy look like a wet kittens! Let me go!" Then she flared her purification powers to their max making him drop her. 'I hope those secret trainings with Sango will help me now after all!' Doing a flip she was able to land on her feet only to turn around and see a blade swinging down at her.

A flash of black and she was flying through the air in Hiei's arms! She looked down and gasped. She had never been that high except on Kirara. Instinctively she wrapped her arms round his neck. "Thanks."

"Hai." Hiei touched down and pushed her toward where his sister stood just outside the guest house. "Let us handle the rest of them."

Kagome turned and stared after Hiei. Inuyasha would have yelled at her than fought the youkai. Looking up she gasped. "Run!" A winged youkai was flying right at the guest house. She knew she had to get it away from the guest house. She then turned and ran for the well house, not realizing that Yukina had followed her.

Yukina followed Kagome into the well house. "What are we going to do? I don't fight!"

Kagome glanced at Yukina and then back to the door. There stood the winged youkai. He was a B class. "What the hell do you want?"

The youkai smiled. "My job was easy. Find some stupid youkai to attack you for the jewel. While the detectives were fighting them, I would steal you away for Sanosuke."

Kagome froze. That was the youkai that wanted her! The one she needed protection from. She backed up against the well, Yukina at her side. "It won't work. I won't go."

The youkai laughed and pointed at Yukina. "I am sure that she will do for Sanosuke until he has you." Swinging his hand he sent a blast of air that sent Yukina flying back into the well.

Kagome screamed, "Yukina!" And she reached out to grab her arm but was pulled down the well with her. When she was surrounded by the warmth she closed her eyes. "No. Yukina."

"Kagome?"

The frightened voice startled Kagome. Just as she touched down on solid ground she noticed that Yukina was with her. Knowing that if she could pass through on this side, she could go back, she sighed and threw herself into the girls arms. "I am so glad that you are alright."

Yukina looked up and saw nothing but stars. "Where are we Kagome?"

Kagome let go of her and said, "Feudal Japan. We have to go up and then jump back down. Come on. We will go and see my friends on this side of the well before we go back. Give your brother and the other's a chance to get rid of the youkai."

x

Hiei had just taken off the head of one of the youkai and watched it dissipate. Then the familiar scent of his sister, and Kagome disappeared! He followed them to the well house where there was a youkai standing over the well talking to himself. "What did you do with my sister and Kagome?"

The youkai turned and glared at the little youkai. Being a youkai he knew better than to say that he killed them. "I told Kagome to come with me. And that if she refused and escaped down the well the girl with her would be took to the one who hired me. The short girl tripped and fell back in the well, pulling Kagome with her. Then they were gone."

Hiei stared at the well for a moment. His sister passed through time! How had she done it and no one else could do it? Then he turned a hard red glare on the demon standing over the well. "You were going to take my sister, or Kagome to some youkai? Die." Then he was instantly on the other side of the well and the winged youkai fell to the ground in two parts.

He looked up as Kurama and Kuwabara came running. "They are gone."

Kuwabara saw Yukina run in the well house with Kagome and now Hiei said she was gone! "What are you talking about Shorty?"

Looking down the well he said, "Somehow she passed through the well with Kagome!"


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome and Yukina slowly made their way up the well. Kagome was first over to find Inuyasha glaring at her. "Don't you even start with me Inuyasha. I have every intention on going back either later tonight or first thing in the morning." Once over the well she reached out and helped Yukina over the side. "Well Yukina. Welcome to the Feudal Era of Japan."

Yukina was amazed at how much the times have changed the area. They were standing on part of the shrine, but nothing was the same. It was like a paradise. "It is beautiful Kagome. But I wonder, how was I able to pass through the well?"

Kagome thought for a second. Then it hit her! It was her power over, and her connection with Inuyasha and the jewel that allowed her to pass through the well at will. Perhaps because Yukina was connected to Kagome because of the tear jewel that she gave her was why she was able to pass through the well. "I think it was this. This connected us, so you were able to pass because of this."

Yukina gasped in shock. "So if there is something that has meaning to you, that someone gives you, then if you go through with them, they could pass through the well as well."

"I guess so." Kagome reached out and took her hand. "Come on Yukina, I want you to meet Sango and Miroku. Then Kaede and Shippo. Oh Shippo will simply love you!" And she all but pulled the small youkai with her, both giggling.

Inuyasha yelled after them. "What the hell is she doing here?" He was already upset enough that she chose to stay with two male youkai. If they talked her into mating with them, then he was stuck at where he was. He would have to get Kikyo to help him find the jewel shards. And his friends, Miroku and Sango would turn on him.

The fact that one of them, smelled like some relative of the short youkai has come through the well with Kagome was unsettling. 'They can't start coming through. I won't have it!'

Sango looked up when she heard Kagome's voice. She stood and glared at the door to Kaede's house. "I told her to stay for a few weeks and have some rest. Why is she back?" Then it dawned on her that she was talking to someone.

Miroku stood next to her and asked, "I wonder who she is talking too?"

"I don't know."

Kagome brushed the door aside and smiled at an irritated Sango. "Don't worry I have a reason for being here, and WE are going back in the morning." She hoped that the plan she and Yukina came up with would let Sango go with her to the future!

She turned and reached outside and grabbed Yukina's tiny hand and pulled her inside. Smiling at her friends she said, "This is Yukina. She is a youkai from the youkai world of my time. Her brother is one of the spirit detectives in my time that are going to protect me from Sanosuke."

Sango bowed as well as Miroku to the small youkai. Sango was the first to speak, "Forgive me if I sound rude, but what kind of youkai are you?"

Yukina smiled as she explained. "I am an ice youkai. In the time and world I come from, my kind lives on a ice glacier that floats in the sky. There are no males there, only women."

Miroku was instantly in front of her holding her hand. "How on earth do they have children if there are not men around? Poor thing."

Yukina smiled and blushed. "Ice youkai's bodies go through the changes that they need to go through when it is time for them to become with child. I don't know how, but they do."

Miroku was on one knee now. "Oh Yukina, you poor thing. No male to keep you warm and protected….ah!" He fell back on his behind and rubbed the lump that Kagome left on his head. "I was merely trying to comfort her Kagome."

Kagome glared at the monk. "She has a male you know! His name is Kazuma and he is from my time and world. Also one of the ones that are going to protect me."

Inuyasha walked in on the end of that statement. "Along with a kitsune, a fire youkai, another ningen male, another ningen female and one, I don't know what she is."

Yukina turned cold eyes to him. Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru were her best friends. Dropping the temperature in the room to freezing she glared. In a cold hard voice that even Sesshomaru would have to smile about she said, "Don't ever talk about anyone that is protecting Kagome or who they are with in a negative tone around me. You won't live to regret it. If there is one thing that my brother taught me was how to harden your heart when you are fighting for those you care about."

Inuyasha nodded. He was not about to deal with her. If she could make him freeze when she was just angry, he did not want to see what she was like in a fight.

Sango looked at the pretty thing odd. The instant she looked away from Inuyasha, the cold hardness of her voice and eyes left. "You said your brother? I thought you just said that everyone from your time and world were women? How can you have a brother?"

Yukina sat down next to Kagome and smiled at the youkai slayer. She knew what that race was. They were not called youkai slayer's anymore, but now they were called Boarder Patrol. They patrolled the board between the ningen world and the youkai world. "Hai. I have a twin brother. He was a result of my mother leaving the glacier and being with a youkai male."

Kagome smiled at Yukina. Then she looked at Sango and said, "Yukina told me that when an ice youkai onna has a baby they shed a tear that turns into this." Then she showed Sango the necklace of Yukina's tear. "They are given to them when they are big enough as a necklace. She was talking to me after Inuyasha's visit. Something she thought mad her cry. She gave it to me. And then she was able to pass through the well."

Sango was astonished! How is it that she was able to pass through the well though? "Kagome. How was she able to pass through the well? Miroku and I have both tried it and we can't. As far as any of us knew, you and Inuyasha were the only ones that could do it."

Kagome smiled. "I thought that too. But I think it has to do with this." Kagome held up the jeweled necklace that Yukina gave her. "It is something that was given to me from her, I think it connected us so that she could pass through time with me. Sango, can I ask you something?"

"Hai."

"If it worked with Yukina, I was thinking that it might work for you and Miroku as well. Would you like to give it a try?" Kagome saw the shocked look on her best friends face.

Sango was in utter astonishment. The thought of seeing Kagome's world, her family, friends, and everything else was exciting to think about. She was not ready just yet to try it out. "Iie. Not yet. You are going to have to give me some time to adjust to the fact that things are different now. No offense Yukina."

Yukina giggled. "It is alright Sango."

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned in time to catch Shippo who was instantly in her arms. "Shippo! I want you to meet someone. This is Yukina. She is from my time!"

Shippo turned to the kind smiling face of the youkai. "Hello. Are you really from Kagome's time?"

Yukina smiled even bigger. "Hai. You are such a cute little fox." Looking up at Kagome she said, "I wonder what Kurama looked like when he was his age?"

Kagome snapped her head up. No one told her that Kurama was a fox youkai. "I didn't know he was a fox. He told me he was youkai, and the way he reacted when I flared my powers at Inuyasha I guessed he was. I didn't know that."

Shippo turned big eyes back to Kagome. "You know a fox in your time? Kurama? What is he like? What does he look like?"

Kagome held a hand up to stop his questions. "I have only known him for a few hours Shippo. Yukina would be better off to answer your questions about him and the other ones who are there to protect me in my time, and the ones who came with them."

Kaede walked into the hut and smiled. Kagome had figured out how to let other's pass through the well with her. 'Life is going to get interesting for sure now.'

Inuyasha left the hut and sat on the roof. Listening to Kagome laugh and talk with that Yukina youkai. 'I don't like this. I don't like this at all. One of them is going to take her away from me.'

x

Hiei looked at the oaf of a human across from him. He was loud. Rude. Violent. And ugly. But he did have to hand it to him. He did seem to really love Yukina. And the fact that he was sitting in there and never taking his eyes off the well spoke volumes to Hiei.

"Hiei."

"Hai."

Kuwabara never took his eyes away from the well. All his senses were turned toward the well. The blue light that Kurama said he saw, that the pulsing energy that came with it was what he wanted to see. "I was planning on asking Shizuru if she would take Yukina shopping one day, and have Kurama, Keiko and Botan get Yusuke away so that I could ask you something."

"What is it?" Hiei never really talked to Kuwabara and when he did, it was usually to throw insults at each other.

Kuwabara turned his eyes away long enough to ask this question and look Hiei in the eyes while he did it. "I love your sister Hiei. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want to ask her to marry me, but I am going to do it right. I have my honor code. Since you are the only family of hers that I know, I am asking your permission. When she gets back, do I have your permission to ask her to marry me?"

Hiei was lost for words. He always figured that this day would come, but never imagined that it would be Kuwabara asking about Yukina. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Kuwabara you have proved more to me tonight than you could have any other way. Yes you can ask her. I have been training her in fighting, and I am sure she will be able to handle you."

Kuwabara wanted to get him back for that. But the conversation demanded that he act like the man he was. He nodded and looked back at the well. "Thank you Hiei. I will protect her with my life. Always."

"Good." Hiei again looked at the well. His thoughts wondered to the onna with the sparkling blue eyes that showed her wisdom beyond her years. No doubt fighting youkai, crossing through time, dealing with that hanyou and protecting her mother, brother and Grandpa from what she was going through was responsible for that.

And then the story Yukina told right before the youkai attacked. He knew nothing of love, or mating. But he did know that for some unsettling reason, seeing Kagome cry over that bastard set his blood afire. 'I don't know why it happened. If I had been on the outside looking in I would have swore that would have been the behavior of a youkai protecting his mate. But she is not my mate.' Though the memory of her taking on the A class youkai and winning was a welcome sight.

She was obviously stronger than he gave her credit for and that proved it to a certain extent. He would see how she faired the next time. Then there was the little fact of she chose to protect Yukina than save herself. Why had she done that he wondered. After all Yukina and Kagome had only met that night.

For some reason every second he looked at the well, the more he hoped to see her face come out of it. With Yukina. 'Baka Hiei. What is wrong with you?'

Kurama sat in the kitchen with Sora, Sota, and Grandpa. He had said that he would not be called anything else. That since they were there to protect his granddaughter, then they were like family to him.

Sota was crying along with his mother. Kurama reached out and tilted his head up and said, "Don't worry about your sister Sota. I am sure that she is fine. She went through the well. Inuyasha is on the other side with other friends of hers remember."

Sota's warm and gentle eyes, turned hard at the mention of Inuyasha. He wiped his eyes and said, "I don't like Inuyasha. He makes sis cry too much and I don't like that. I use to look up to him like he was my hero. But then I saw how much he hurt sis. I won't like someone who makes her cry like that."

Sora smiled at her son. Already the man of the house when he had to be. Even down to protecting his older sister. "Sota, why don't you go and get ready for bed."

Sota nodded and hugged his mother and grandfather then turned to Kurama. "You will keep Kagome safe when she is home won't you?"

Kurama looked the small boy in the eyes. "Hai. I will keep her safe. Along with Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke. Nothing will happen to her as long as we are on call."

Sota nodded and walked out. He wanted to hug the man in his kitchen for protecting his sister. But he had to look strong. At least for a little while.

Sora watched her son walk up the steps to get ready for bed. "I have had to watch both my children grow up before their time and it drives me crazy to watch it. Sota is falling behind in school, because he is always checking with Kagome's friends to see what is going on in her grade. They send her school work home with him and he tries to do it." She could not keep going. She wished that she could go back in time and stop Kagome from ever going near the well.

Kurama reached out and placed his hand on hers. "Don't worry so much Sora. You are only going to make yourself sick. The sooner we figure out how Yukina was able to pass through the well with Kagome, the sooner we can all go back with her. Between myself, Yusuke, Kuwabara and especially Hiei. There would not be a foe that we could not beat."

Sora smiled a sweet thank you to the young man. "Thank you Kurama. I am going to bed now. Come on Grandpa you need to sleep as well. Wake me when she comes home if she comes back tonight."

"Hai." Kurama watched the two go upstairs as they dried their tears. He did not know how long it will take to get them to cross over in time. But he hoped it was soon. This family needed it to end. The strain it put on all of them, Kagome and her mother mostly, was beyond comprehension. 'This has to stop.' Getting up he left the house and headed to the well house.

Once inside he kept his eyes on the well. "Hiei I am going to go and see Koenma and see if he noticed anything about what happened when they passed through the well. If he saw how it happened or has a theory, the rest of us might be able to as well. I shall return as soon as possible."

"Hai."


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome woke up with a stretch and a yawn. She looked around her and smiled. She had thought that it was a dream that Yukina had followed her through the well. She reached down and picked up the tear jewel that Yukina had given her. It was adorable and it was the link, a true link that linked them together. 'This is so special, I wonder if she were to give one to Sango if it would work? Or if it would not. Sango has never been able to go through the well. It might not work.'

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she reached over and gently shook the youkai next to her. "Yukina. Come on. It is time to go back and let everyone know we are okay. I bet that Hiei and Kuwabara are in the well house. Been there all night."

Yukina yawned as she sat up. She smiled at Kagome and said, "I am sure both of them are."

Sango had woken up and listened to what they said. "Kagome who is Hiei and Kuwabara?"

Yukina smiled over at Sango. "Hiei is my twin brother, he is not an ice youkai though, he is a fire youkai. And Kuwabara is what he calls, my boyfriend. We are a couple so to speak."

"Is he a youkai as well?"

Yukina smiled and laughed softly. "Iie. Kuwabara is human."

Inuyasha had walked in on the last thing that the female said. "You are really with a human? Poor kids. Hanyou are not looked on with any form of kindness. I know this."

Yukina had a lifetime of dealing with pigs like Inuyasha. She smiled up at him and said, "That may be in this time and world. But you forget Inuyasha. I don't come from this time or world. In the youkai world and in Kagome's time, there are many hanyou's that are welcomed into the youkai world."

Yukina smiled even brighter. "If your nose was working like it should, being an inu hanyoukai, you would have known that one of the Spirit Detectives that are going to protect Kagome in her time is hanyou."

Kagome jerked her head around and looked at the small girl. "What are you talking about. You, Hiei, and Kurama I thought were the only youkai. Botan is from Spirit World, and not human or youkai, not even hanyou. Who is the hanyou?"

"Yusuke."

Kagome and the rest of everyone looked at the small female in utter shock. Inuyasha was the one to speak. "You got to be daft in the head. There is no way that he is hanyou."

Yukina smiled. "What do you think would happen Inuyasha if you mated a human as a hanyou. Your child would be more human than youkai or hanyou. With each generation, the youkai or hanyou trait would be there, but the human genes would become more dominate. That is what happened in Yusuke's case."

Inuyasha glared at her. "I don't believe you."

"Then don't. That is your choice." Yukina turned to Kagome. "Didn't you say that it was time to go back?"

Inuyasha glared down at her. "What the hell are you talking about going back?"

Kagome glared up at him. "I told you yesterday that I was going to take a break. I am on vacation!" She stood up and stormed out the door, Yukina following close behind.

Inuyasha was instantly on their heals. "I won't let you go Kagome."

"You have no choice. You don't own me Inuyasha."

"Kagome, I am warning you."

"SIT!"

Inuyasha dug himself out of the crater and leapt at Kagome. Only to be thrown to the ground with another sit command again! What was her problem? Sitting up and staying still this time he glared at her back. "Kagome! What the hell is your problem! You have never wanted to stay in your time this long? Why now?"

Kagome stopped and glared back at him. "I have always wanted to stay in my time. I only came back as much as I did because of you, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and everyone else I care about. I love you jackass! And you couldn't care less!" Then she turned and fled toward the well.

Yukina felt for her. She turned and cast an angry glare at Inuyasha before she ran to catch up with Kagome.

x

Hiei and Kuwabara both popped their eyes open at the same time. They were back. Hiei was instantly in the well with his arms wrapped around both females and leaping out of the well. He landed next to Kuwabara and smile as his sister jumped into his arms.

Kagome smiled at the couple. She knew they would be happy together. She looked at Hiei. "Thank you." Then she ran for her house. She had to let her mother and family know that she was alright.

She did not even make it to the house when her brother burst out the door and threw himself up into her arms. "SIS! I am so glad that you are alright!"

Kagome hugged him while she smiled at her mother and grandfather coming out. The worry that was etched across their face was not what she wanted to see. "I am fine everyone. Yukina and I ran to the well house for cover but one of the youkai followed us in. We fell in the well, and Yukina was able to go with me. We stayed the night and now I am home for a while."

Sora smiled at her daughter. "I will have everything you will need ready in a day or two for when you go back."

Kagome giggled and said, "No mama. I am taking a vacation. I need a break from camping in woods and dealing with Inuyasha. Sango said she will keep him in line while I stay home for a few weeks."

Sora smiled and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. "I am sure that your friends will enjoy that. And I know we will."

Kagome smiled and then turned to her grandfather and said, "Grandpa, no answering the phone for a while. You can make up some of the craziest things to tell people about why I am not in school."

Grandpa glared back at her then crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "I come up with perfectly believable illnesses for you to have young lady. Don't forget that."

Hiei stood with Kuwabara and Yukina in the door to the well house watching the reunion. There was something entrancing about that human woman. But he was sure it was just because of the strength that she showed. He was sure that there was nothing in her head. 'You don't have to be smart to be strong.'

He turned to Kuwabara and said, "Don't you have something to do Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara looked at him like he was an alien for a second, then smiled. "Oh yeah! Yukina, wanna come with me?"

Yukina smiled and took his hand. "Of course."

Kurama passed the couple as he went up the steps to the shrine with Botan, and they went down. After they passed he said, "I wonder if she will say yes?"

Botan looked at him and then back to Kuwabara and Yukina then back to Kurama. "Say yes about what?"

"Making him Hiei's brother-in-law."

Botan looked at him then back to the couple who were down off the stairs. "Oh I think she will. This will be so great, another wedding! Oh they look so cute together."

Kurama smiled. "Hai. But right now we need to see Kagome and the rest and tell them what we found out about Sanosuke."

"Yes. I wonder how Hiei and Yukina will react?"

"I don't know."

x

Sanosuke paced in his home. He had this house built and a barrier around it to keep Kagome with him until she finally gave in to her fate as his mate. The youkai that he hired to kidnap her so he could get her without those damned detectives getting in his way.

Hiei and Yukina. He had to smile at how they had grown up. Both had grown up hating the ice youkai on the glacier. And that was what he had hoped they would grow up to be like.

"I wonder if I told them who I was if they would help me instead of protect Kagome from me?" That thought pleased him. When he smelled a youkai at his door he slung it open and glared. "What do you want?"

The youkai that was groveling in the ground never looked up. "Sanosuke, I bring news from the youkai that you sent after that human woman."

"Her name is Kagome."

"I am so very sorry."

"What about it."

"It failed. She passed through the well, with one she called Yukina also."

Sanosuke gasped. 'I guess that they won't help me. If Yukina has a connection deep enough to pass through the well with her, then it won't work. And Hiei will not help him if she asks him not too. Damn.' "Where is he?"

"Dead. Hiei killed him."

"Be gone." Then he slammed the door shut and walked back in the house. "I will have her. She will be mine!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama was back and had everyone, including Kagome sitting in the living room of the guest house. What he had to say was something that he really didn't. But everyone had the right to know, and Kagome needed to know.

"I have called everyone here, including Kagome to let you all know what I was able to get out of Koenma."

Yusuke laughed. "Yeah I figured there was something about this that he wasn't telling us. Bastard."

Hiei smiled. "I agree with Yusuke. That toddler never tells us everything."

Kuwabara was biting at the bit to let everyone know that Yukina said she would marry him, but business was the topic now. He wanted to say something that sounded like he was following the conversation. "Yeah. We all had to learn that the hard way with the Saint Beasts."

Kurama smiled. Kuwabara was right for once. "Hai. Well this is a little bit bigger then not telling us how strong the Saint Beasts were. He knew the true identity of the youkai that is after Kagome, and how he is connected with two in our group."

Kagome visibly stiffened. If he was connect to someone there, she needed to know how. She really did not want to have to go back to Inuyasha and tell him that he was right and she was wrong. That hiring them was going to be a bad idea.

Hiei glared at the fox. This was big news. "Well Kurama, who is it and how?"

Kurama met his glare with locked eye contact. "I guess there is no way around this. Hiei, you are Yukina's twin sister. However, Yukina, was not a child born the way that all women birthed their children on the glacier. She was the mirror image of her mother, but she was also sired by the male. Hiei, Yukina, the youkai after Kagome is your father."

Hiei's eyes went as big around as dinner plates and Yukina fell against Kuwabara. Hiei glared at the fox. The look in his eyes murderous. He had heard stories of his father, and how powerful he was. He could smell the nerves rolling off the woman next to him, and that was the only thing that was keeping his power in control. "Kurama, you're sure about this?"

"Hai."

"Good."

All eyes turned to Hiei including Kagome! Her eyes were filled to the rim with fear. He never took his eyes off the kitsune in front of him though. "Let him come and try to take her. Then I will be able to kill the bastard."

Yukina sighed. They knew who their father was, though they never thought they would ever see him. But she did know that Hiei despised him more than even she could. It was he that caused Hiei to have the life that he did. He sent their mother away. By doing that he cursed Hiei's life to be one of hate for so long.

She saw the look in Kagome's eyes. "Don't worry Kagome. Neither myself nor my brother want anything to do with him. He is the cause of a lot of the pain that both Hiei and I went through when we were younger."

Kagome saw the mix of pain and hate in Yukina's eyes. She did not know what to think about the new development, but knew that if she could trust anyone in the group it would be her. She relaxed and smiled a thank you to Yukina. Standing she stretched and yawned. "Well now that it is settled I am going to bed."

Botan fell out of her chair. "You just found out that two of the youkai staying at your shrine and in charge of protecting you are the children of the youkai they are protecting you from and you are alright with it?"

Kagome smiled. "Hai. They have not given me a reason not to trust them. Until I have reason, I trust fully. Gets me into trouble sometimes, demo, I wouldn't have the friends that I have now if I didn't. If you all get to come back to the past with me sometime to meet Sesshomaru and some others that I know back there you would understand. Goodnight everyone." Then she was gone. She did not know Hiei, Kurama or any of the others that well. But the time that she spent with Yukina in the feudal era, it showed her one thing. She was perfectly trustworthy. 'I don't have to tell Inuyasha that he was right! Yes!'

Hiei stood in the door and watched as the young woman that occupied his every thought disappeared into the house. "Kurama are you sure that he is my father?"

"Hai. I am sure. It is something that everyone had been trying to keep from you your entire life."

Hiei smiled a feral smile. "Good. I want him to come and try to claim her. His death will be one that I will enjoy. If it were not for him, I would not have been shunned and dropped out of the sky after I was born."

Kurama understood where he was coming from and now knew that no matter what his father was capable of, he would never join with him. Then Hiei began to leave. "Where are you going Hiei?"

Hiei turned and gave his usual blank look to the kitsune. "I am going to take my place in the tree. You of all should know I don't do well inside a house." Then he left and was almost instantly in the tree. Knowing that she was home this time he sat so that he was looking the opposite way from her window.

He still could not figure out why he couldn't get her off his mind! If he didn't know any better he would swear that his inner youkai was trying to come out and claim his mate for him. 'Huh. She may be strong, but she has yet to do anything that shows that she has any sense in that head of hers.'

x

Yusuke looked up at Kurama. The first youkai friend that he made. It took him a long time to get over the fact that he was youkai in a ningens body and was going to sacrifice himself so that he could save the human woman that raised him like a mother. "Hey. What you think?"

"I think he tells the truth. Hiei has never been fond of knowing either of his parents. It wasn't until Yukina found out who he was that he realized the torment that his mother went through at what the ice youkai did to him." Sitting down he smiled at Yusuke. Keiko was nodding off in his arms. "You better get her to bed."

Yusuke looked down at his wife and smiled. "Yeah. She tries her hardest to hang with us when we are up for days on end. But she just can't do it. Sometimes I wish she could. I swear I would rather have Hiei hit me with Darkness Of The Dragon Flame sometimes than have her slap me."

Kurama let out a small chuckle while Kuwabara let out a small laugh. He turned and glared at Yusuke then. "Yeah it was you who got me slapped by her the first time!"

Yukina looked up at him and said, "What are you talking about Kazuma?"

Yusuke lifted Keiko into his arms and smiled at Yukina. "When I died the first time, I used lug heads body to tell Keiko not to let them cremate my body that I was coming back. She was still hugging him when I left his body. When she noticed the change she slapped him ten feet away from her."

Yukina giggled. She could just imagine Keiko doing that to him. She turned and smiled at Kazuma, "Well you told me that Hiei already knows, don't you want to tell everyone else something Kazuma?"

Yusuke stopped and looked, Botan and Kurama both stared at him with a blank stare also. Yusuke was the one who asked, "Tell us what?"

Kuwabara stuck out his chest and smiled. "I asked Yukina to marry me. She said yes!"

Everyone except Yusuke and Keiko were congratulating them. Yusuke would tell Kuwabara congrats on his own. Right now, he wanted to get his wife laid down comfortable. As soon as she hit the bed her eyes opened.

"Yusuke, are you going to stay up all night or are you going to stay with me tonight?" Keiko knew the life she was going to have when she married him. But it still kinda bothered her when he would stay up for days on end and then sleep for a night and do it all over again. She always worried that he was going to exhaust his body and leave her a widow.

Yusuke did not have to think twice and leapt on the bed behind her and cuddled her in his arms. "You don't have to ask me twice. You know that right?"

Keiko snuggled into his embrace. "I know."

Yusuke smiled. "Oh yeah, you are more than likely going to be in another wedding. This time as a brides maid."

Keiko rolled over and looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Kuwabara just asked Yukina to marry him tonight. She said yes."

Keiko smiled. She would tell her friend her good blessings in the morning. "Yusuke."

"Yeah?"

When she leaned up and kissed him he sighed. He used a small blast of his spirit energy to shut the door and give them the privacy that they needed. Repositioning them so that he was on top of her he pulled away from her lips. Leaning down by his ear he whispered, "Do you regret being with me? Knowing what I am?"

Keiko leaned up and ran her tongue across his top lip. "I would want you no matter what you were. I love you Yusuke, youkai, hanyoukai, or man. I will never regret marring you."

Yusuke leaned down and kissed her deeply. He loved her too, and he would always protect her no matter what.

x

Kagome came out of the bathroom and brushed her hair. She wondered when this whole thing was going to be over. The one thing that scared her about getting the part of the jewel that Naraku had, was that if she wished it away, she might not be able to go back and see Miroku and Sango or Shippo and Koga. That scared her.

Sango was like her sister! 'But I still got a while before that happens anyway."

Sitting down on the bed she shook her head. She has been thinking about Hiei for some time now and she did not like where it was going. She had even started to compare him with Inuyasha.

'He probably only sees me as his assignment and thinks that I am just like any other woman that is weak. I wonder what he would do if he saw some of the people that I had to contend with in the past what he would think? Sesshomaru and Naraku mostly. The two strongest youkai of the time. Oh what am I thinking. I don't like him like that! I can't! I am still in love with the bastard Inuyasha!' She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. In her dreams that always started right away. But in her dreams, she always got the ending that she wanted in real life.

This time it would be the same, she hoped.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome shot straight up in bed broke out in a cold sweat. She had another nightmare. The same one she had been having for three weeks now. Something about going back to face Inuyasha scared her for some reason. She had not done anything, except she had become close friends with all of the guests that now stayed at the shrine. She had become exceptionally close to Hiei and Yukina.

Keiko had quickly become one of her best shopping friends, and Botan always made her laugh. For the last three weeks she felt like she used to. Before the well. Before the Shikon Jewel. Before Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha." She did not know what to tell him. She had news to tell him, but she was debating if she should wait and see how he reacted to her lengthy absence. She was going to go shopping tomorrow with Hiei and get some things for her friends in the past. That excited her.

It was not the prospect of going shopping either. The thought of spending a day alone with Hiei excited her. Kagome and Hiei were about the same height. Kagome being only about an inch or two taller than he was. But for some reason, the excitement that she felt was the same that she felt when she knew she was going back in time to see Inuyasha.

Now the thought of going back and telling him what she had to tell him scared her to death! 'How do I tell him that after we find the jewel that I can't see him anymore? I won't let him become a youkai. He might turn on Sango, Miroku and Shippo. I won't let that happen! But how do I tell him that my heart belongs to another now?'

Kagome looked out her window and smiled. Hiei never left that tree. The only time he left the tree was when she asked his help with something, a youkai attack, that happened almost every day now, or when she left the shrine.

He was always there with her. To the point that Yusuke and Keiko went to their house, Kuwabara was still there since he refused to let Yukina move in with him until they were married. 'So honorable. All of them.'

Botan stayed in spirit world now with Koenma who came by once in a while to check on her and see how things were going. She smiled when she thought about Koenma. Even though, his true form was a toddler, he always took the form of a teenager when he came to see her. Even taking out his mafuken. He tried so hard to impress her.

However it was the one who was just there. Who seemed right to have by her side. Hiei. 'Oh but how do I tell him that it is him?' Sighing she curled back up in her blanket and closed her eyes. Her mind was filled with Hiei this time, not his father forcing himself on her. Just the thought of that dream frightened her terribly.

x

Hiei sat in his tree staring at the woman inside. It was final. He would only admit it to her, but he was in love with her. The past three weeks she proved to have more of a brain than most of the women that he ever met. The only one who could carry on a decent conversation anymore were his sister and Keiko. But Kagome. She was able to keep up with everything that they were talking about.

He was even more surprised when she knew about what they were saying from her travels through time. Through time. His hand went to his neck to where his necklace hung around his neck. The same kind of tear drop jewel that Yukina made when she cried. His mother's tear. 'I wonder if I would be able to go back in time with her if she carried this one with her?'

The jewel from Yukina allowed her to go with her through the well because it was the deep connection of a youkai and woman.

If she were to wear the jewel that his mother cried for him, he might be able to go back with her as well. The others have tried the same thing. Keiko gave her a necklace that Yusuke had given to her to see if she could go. Yusuke tried to give her something that meant a lot to him. Even though Hiei thought it was stupid. He gave her his favorite sunglasses. Kuwabara didn't even try. Nor did Botan.

Kurama was going to try to go with her this time. He also thought that Yusuke was going to try it again. 'Well we might as well all try.'

When Kagome shot up in the bed he tensed. She had been having nightmares since she stopped going back and forth for the last three weeks. Other than that, she seemed like a normal woman her age. Well almost. She was much more mature and had more brains.

When she finally laid down he sighed and breathed again. It was almost dawn, and then he was going to have to wake her up. He was going to escort her shopping. Not that he minded. He hated the drones of humans that populated the shopping centers, but when he was with her, he was at ease.

He was not mad all the time. He smiled and opened up with others more. It was all because of her. She did not judge him and did not turn her back to him when she found out the youkai that wanted her was his father.

"Hiei."

Looking down he saw Kurama coming back from going to see Koenma the evening before. "Hai. What did you find out?"

Kurama stopped beneath the tree that Hiei sat in. Looking up he held eye contact with him as he said, "It seems that Sanosuke has been making plans to try to use Sora, Sota and Kagome's grandfather as bait to lure her away from us. Or tell her that he will let them go if she goes with him."

Hiei felt the rage course though his body. "I won't let that happen."

"I know Hiei. Koenma wants one of us to go back in time with Kagome. But Yusuke, myself, and Kuwabara have orders with what to do with her family when she goes back. He doesn't want her to know."

"I understand. You can fill the family in on what is going on today. I am escorting Kagome to the shopping center to get the things that she wants to take back with her."

Kurama smiled. He saw the shine that shot through Hiei's eyes at the thought of spending the day with Kagome. "So it is true isn't Hiei?"

Hiei snapped his head to the red haired kitsune and said, "Nani? What are you talking about Kurama."

"You are in love with Kagome."

Hiei glared down at the kitsune. Of course he should have known that Kurama would be able to tell. He is a youkai after all. "You tell you die."

Kurama looked toward Kagome's window. "You need to tell her Hiei."

"What good will it do?"

"You would be surprised."

Hiei smiled and closed his eyes. "Not this time. She is in love with that weak hanyou Inuyasha. Not me."

Kurama had not realized how bad Hiei had it for Kagome. When he said 'not me' there was raw pain in his voice. "I still think you should tell her. I don't see Inuyasha staying with her." Then he walked on toward the guest house. He needed to get a few hours sleep.

When he reached the guest house he turned and smiled at what he saw. Kagome must have been awake and waited for him and Hiei to stop talking before she went to her window. Both of them were smiling, and both sets of eyes were shinning at the other. 'I never thought that I would ever see the day when Hiei would have a soft look to his eyes talking to a human. And he is blind if he can't see that there is nothing but love for him shinning in her eyes back at his.'

x

Sanosuke glared into his koi pond. It was painfully clear to him that the woman that he was in love with and his son were in love. It infuriated him!

Splashing the water he paced the path way between his home and the pond. He had to act fast or he would lose her and his son at the same time. "I have to get close enough to smell her to see if they have mated or not. If they have not mated then I will still have a chance."

He gathered his energy and waved his right hand creating a portal to Kagome's time. He stepped through the portal and was at her favorite shopping center. He made his way to where he could sit on top of a building and see everything. He made a barrier that would hide his energy and he would not be able to be seen by anyone.

'When they come to shop today, I will smell her. If she is unmated, I will be waiting at the well when she goes back in time. She will be mine then. I have had enough of those damned youkai never doing the job that they are being paid to do.'

As he sat and waited, he wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Kagome every day. He wondered how long it would take to break her spirit so that she would think she wanted to stay with him. That was, if he could get her before she had a chance to mate with his son.

Snapping his head to the right he smiled. There she was in all her glory. Kagome Higurashi. And there was his son as well. The youkai energy that he was giving off was that of an S class youkai. His eyes were wide in surprise. He was only a B class youkai.

If he had to fight his son, he was going to die. 'At least he can't go back in time with her and the only one strong enough to even care about saving her would be that mutt hanyou or the wolf youkai. But I am stronger than both.'

He began to feel nervous. He never knew what a S class youkai was capable of. And he had heard of his sons reputation. The biggest part of that was how he and the team he was on won the last dark tournament against the Toguro brothers.

Standing and escaping into his portal to his home he sighed. He was safe there, no one could get to him as long as he stayed in his home. He smiled a wicked smile. Soon Kagome was going to be there with him.

x

Kagome had a good head on her shoulders and one thing that she has learned fast was to tell when a threat was around. She started to walk into a grocery story but stopped and stared up at the building that over looked the shopping center. She felt a pulse of energy.

Hiei was already glaring at it when she looked at him. "What was that?"

Hiei never took his eyes off the roof. "I don't know. But I did not like the feeling that I was getting."

"Do you think it was him?" The memory of her dream came flooding back to her and she hugged her self and began to shake.

Hiei looked at her and saw how distraught she was. While he did think it was his father, he was not going to tell Kagome that. "Iie. I think it was just a high level youkai that felt your purification powers and my youkai energy and decided not to try it."

Kagome smiled and nodded as she let herself relax. If Hiei wasn't worried about it, then she would not fret over it. She turned to go in the story then stopped. Hiei wasn't next to her anymore. She turned and smiled as his perplexed look. "Pick a tree and get comfortable. This is the place where I am getting the most stuff." Then she was in the store.

Hiei smiled as he walked over to tree and leapt up to a low branch and mad himself comfortable. He smiled. Kagome knew where he would be. He opened his Jagan eye and watched as she walked around the store. With some help from Genkai in his training he had learned to look through his bandana and still use it to it's full potential.

He closed his eyes and let his jagan follow the onna who would always hold his heart around. His other senses were looking for the youkai. If he came anywhere near them, he was scooping her up and leaving.

When he felt someone staring at him he looked down and right next to the tree looking up at him was a woman. "Nani?" He didn't even try to hide the aggravation in his voice.

Satsumi looked up at the guy that she was fascinated by. When she came out of the grocery store and saw him leap up to the branch and his perfect face she knew she had to have him. She cleared her throat and said, "My name is Satsumi. I was wondering if you want to go and do something tonight?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome flew through the store. She had done this many times before and it always got faster. She knew where all everyone's favorite snacks were, and where the crayons and coloring books were for Shippo. She stopped by the check outs and over looked her cart.

She had a few things for Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Koga, Ginta and Hakaku. "Kirara and Aoi! I promised her some kitty treats when I came back and Aoi is Koga's mate now!" Then she zoomed off to the cat food isle and then not knowing exactly what she liked, she just doubled up on what she knew Koga liked for Aoi.

After she picked up the stuff she got in a line. She knew that Hiei was using his jagan to watch her. It made her feel safer knowing that even when he was not right next to her that he could always see what was going on around her.

"I know I will be right out I am getting ready to pay now."

Kagome looked up to see Satsumi. The most popular senior in her school. She was everything that Kagome was not. She had perfect straight hair, perfect teeth, and with her black perfect hair she had amazing green eyes. 'Why can't I look like that? Then I think I could get Hiei to think twice about what I have to tell him.'

Satsumi was anxious to get back outside. When she got to the store she spied the man of her dreams, no matter if he was a few inches shorter. He looked strong, and was one of the most handsome men that she had ever seen! She had to make him hers.

After all who could ignore or not want someone like her? She paid for her items the hurriedly rushed out the store. He was still in his tree. She was starring at him as she walked up to the tree. "Excuse me."

When he felt someone staring at him he looked down and right next to the tree looking up at him was a onna. "Nani?" He didn't even try to hide the aggravation in his voice.

She cleared her throat and said, "My name is Satsumi. I was wondering if you want to go and do something tonight?"

Hiei felt his eye twitch. He knew this kind of onna. She was rich and acted like a baby if she didn't get everything her way. "Iie."

"Well what about right now?" Satsumi loved it when guys had the air of mystery about them. And she was not going to give up on him.

"Look woman. I said iie. I have previous arrangements for tonight. And those don't and won't concern you." 'Is she completely daft?' Hiei was glaring at her with a look that radiated hate and annoyance.

Satsumi met him with a glare of her own. She was the most beautiful woman around and she knew it! Who could possibly be more important that she is? "Your arrangements include a woman don't they?"

"Hai."

Her glare intensified. "I know all the women around here. None are as beautiful as I am. Why waste your time with them when you could have some fun with me tonight?"

Kagome walked out the store with a smile as she looked for Hiei. Finding him, she dead stopped and glared. Satsumi was talking to Hiei. She was jealous. A rage, hate, ready to kill her kind of jealousy. She kept her glare as she approached them.

Hiei looked past the annoying woman to see Kagome. He smiled, 'That is my girl. That is a glare even I can admire.'

Satsumi saw him look past her. She turned and found Kagome Higurashi glaring at her. She scuffed. "You really think that you can get past me to him, think again. He surely wouldn't go for someone like," But she stopped and starred as the man that was in the tree was next to her taking her bags! "What the hell?"

Hiei smiled as he used a free hand to take Kagome's. "As I just said you annoying woman. I have plans. And none of them include you." Then he walked away leaving a gawking surprised woman behind him.

Kagome was still holding her breath as she walked beside Hiei. He was holding her hand! Part from him wiping a single tear from her cheek, they had not touched. That made her catch her breath, but now he was holding her hand! 'Okay what do I do now. Oh yea breath would be nice!'

Hiei smiled. "Breath Kagome."

"Right." Kagome breathed again. She knew that she was blushing, and knew that he knew it as well, but he didn't let go. And she wasn't about to!

x

Kurama watched as Hiei and Kagome left the shrine. Once he couldn't smell them anymore the turned to the house. Just in time, Sora was getting ready to leave. "Sora, might I have a word with you and your family?"

Sora saw the look in his green eyes. "Hai." She turned and went back in. Kurama followed her, nodding to Kuwabara and Yusuke. Once inside he sat them all down around the kitchen table and sighed.

"There is something bigger going on with Kagome other than the youkai wanting the jewel shards she has. There is one that is after her. He wants to take her for his mate and back to a time before the bone eaters well so she can't get home." Kurama looked up when he smelled the unshed tears of her mother.

Sora willed herself not to cry. She figured that something like this was going to happen sooner or later. "I thought something like this would happen. I just prayed that it never would."

"There is more Sora. It seems that this youkai has been hatching a plan to use you, your father and son as a bargaining tool with Kagome. He knows that even if it meant her own death she would trade herself for the three of you."

Sora jerked her head up and grabbed Sota's hand. Sota was only a little boy! "What can we do to stop this from happening?"

Kurama smiled a reassuring smile to the little boy. "Come with myself, Yusuke and Kuwabara to the Spirit World. Koenma has talked to his father regarding this development and he will stay home to watch over the three of you. But Kagome has to carry on with the mission."

"What about the youkai? Won't he go after her?"

"Yukina was able to go through the well with her by giving her something that meant a great deal to her. Kagome already has something that means a great deal of Hiei's."

"What is that?"

"His heart. The connection that I see in their eyes when they talk will be enough to get him through the well this time. I am sure of it." Kurama stood and held an arm out, "Shall we go. And don't worry, Hiei knows what is going on, and we are not telling Kagome."

Grandpa followed as he fixed the red haired boy with a glare. "How do we know that Hiei can beat him and protect her?"

Kurama followed the group out, Sota at his mother's side. Trying to look strong and brave for her. He then looked at Grandpa who was next to him and said, "Youkai are put into classes according to power levels. The youkai that is after your grand-daughter is a B class, and very powerful. Hiei is what is known as a S class. You can't get stronger than an S class."

Sota turned and looked up at Kurama. "So Hiei and my sister are in love with each other, that will let him go through the well with her, and he is a lot stronger than the one that wants to kidnap her?"

Kurama was shocked. This boy should be worried about what new video game was going to come out and when. Instead he has turned into the man of the house and does a good job at that. "Hai Sota. That is exactly what is going on."

Sota looked down. 'I hope he is right. I have a bad feeling.' He looked toward the woods that were on the outer edge of the shrine. Something was there. But he was not going to say anything bout it. He just nodded and turned with his mother and followed Yusuke and Kuwabara down the steps to the shrine.

Kurama had not missed his glance. He stood and smelled. It was him. He glared and then left. He was not worried. Between him, Yusuke and Kuwabara, the family would stay safe and he would die. Yusuke after all did defeat Toguro who was an A class youkai and he was barely trained as a Spirit Detective at the time.

Sanosuke glared. They figured out what his plan was. Now he just had to wait and see if his son really could go through the well with her. If he could, then he was going to have no choice but fight him!

x

Kagome climbed the steps to the shrine with a smile. She and Hiei had talked all the way home about how much stuff she had bought. As they entered the house she sighed. Home. "Mom. Sota. Grandpa. We're back!"

She walked around the house real fast and sighed. They must have already left for the day to go shopping. She shrugged her shoulders as she began to unpack her bags.

Hiei stood back and watched her with a smile. "Why do you insist on buying so much?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Trust me, if you can go back in time through the well with me, all of this will be gone in a few days. They don't get it that often and they tend to go overboard with it."

"Hn." Hiei wondered what kind of friends these were. There was a youkai slayer that Yukina said was just as sweet as Kagome. Then there was the monk, who he knew he would have to watch. Yukina said that he had a habit of groping the youkai slayer. His sister held a wide smile when she told him about how whenever he tried it the slayer would smack him across the room.

Inuyasha, he just needed to be put in his place. And Shippo was nothing more than a kitsune child. He held no threat at all to Hiei. Kaede was a miko who was helping Kagome in her training in the past. And Kirara was nothing more than a pet and mount of the slayer.

It was the threat of his father that loomed over his head. He knew that it was him in the shopping center today. And he was just a little over being a B class. Nothing for Hiei to contend with.

He watched as she rummaged around the kitchen packing things her mother made for her to take back and what she bought at the store. She passed over her school books this time. She must have finally realized that she wouldn't have time to study. Between that damned hanyou and the threat of his father, he was surprised that she would come back with more jewel shards each time.

Suddenly they both snapped their heads up. Something was here. Watching. Waiting. "Hiei." Kagome felt this before when his father would be there watching her.

Hiei was not about to risk staying here another night. "Come on. We are going to try to go through the well. Even if I can't go, that mutt will at least be some protection."

Kagome nodded and slid her bag on her back and walked with Hiei to the well. She starred down in the well. 'Please Kami, let him go through with me. I don't think that Inuyasha is strong enough to beat this one.'

She looked over at Hiei with a nervous glance as he slid his arm around her waist. There was a confidence in his eyes that she loved seeing. She held her breath, then they leapt.


	9. Chapter 9

As they fell through the well Kagome latched on to his arm. He had not given her anything that meant anything to him! 'Please let him pass through!'

Hiei felt her grip tighten. He in turn gripped her waist tighter. When he was suddenly engulfed by a blue light he gasped. It was a feeling that he had never felt before! He looked at Kagome and smiled. "Kagome. Open your eyes."

Kagome shot open as they went wide with a smile. The blue light that surrounded her whenever she would go back and forth was fading as they touched down. She looked up and saw stars. Hiei was able to go through the well with her! Not thinking she turned and threw her arms around him and hugged him with a single tear falling from each eye. "Oh Hiei I was so worried that you weren't going to be able to come back with me!"

Hiei wrapped a single arm around her waist. "Hai. I think we are about to be interrupted though."

Kagome looked up just in time to see a very mad hanyou starring down into the well. "Hi Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared. What the hell was she thinking! "Hi yourself. What the hell do you think you are doing bringing that damned bastard here?"

Kagome glared. It was beginning to become second nature to her now. She never picked up growling from Inuyasha. But she knew who she learned to glare from. Hiei. "I can bring anyone I want to bring from my time if they can get through the well. Who the hell said you were the one to control what I did?"

Inuyasha stepped back in shock. He watched with a jealous rage as Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped out of the well with her. He turned to face him as they landed. "Well, why the hell did you come back in time with her? You know if it weren't for my ears you would not even know who she is."

Hiei glared. "Shut up hanyoukai. What I do is nothing that need to concern you."

"If it has anything to do with Kagome it does!"

"So you say. And your nose must be terrible."

Inuyasha was growling with his hand on Tetsusaiga now. "What was that runt?"

Hiei turned and glared. It was in the opposite direction away from the village and the hanyou. He was there.

Kagome snapped her head up and turned in that direction. It was him. It was not the usual watchful eyes that she felt on her. This was pure rage, a rage directed at Hiei. "It is him isn't Hiei?"

"Hai." Then there was a surge of power and he was no longer able to feel him.

Kagome still stood ridged. "Hiei?"

"Hai." He reached behind his head and undid his bandana. He opened the jagan causing a gasp from the hanyou. "He is not there anymore. No where near us."

Kagome sighed and breathed easier. And she would feel safer in the past this time. After all, Hiei is here with her. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "Look Inuyasha. There is to be no fighting or I will make you cause a creator that you will be in for a year. Got me?"

Inuyasha growled for a second then turned and headed toward the village. There was something different about Kagome but he could not put his hand on what it was! He would talk to her later. If he could get her to leave the runt for a whole minute.

Kagome sighed. She then turned bright shinning eyes back to Hiei. "Come on! I am sure that Miroku and Sango have both sensed your power and are already on their way here to fight the youkai. They will be in for a surprise." She then was bold enough to reach out and grab his hand. As she led the way she felt a calm come over her. 'Now all I have to do is figure out how to tell him. Oh I need to talk to Sango!'

x

Sanog and Miroku were changed and on their way to the well with Kirara on her shoulder. She stopped when she saw Kagome leading a youkai toward them. "Kagome who is that?"

Hiei looked up and saw the youkai slayer. It was odd that she had a youkai for a pet and traveled with a hanyou yet to his nose at least it was very clear that she had some youkai blood herself.

Kagome smiled. "You remember Yukina? Well this is her brother that she told you about. This is Hiei. Hiei this is my best friend and soul sister Sango. And this is Miroku. Our local lecher."

Miroku sighed and closed his eyes. "I am not a lecher Kagome. I am merely looking for the right woman to have my child."

Sango turned and glared at the monk. "What was that Miroku?"

Hiei found it amusing to watch the two. She was clearly in charge of him, even though they weren't a mated pair. "Hn."

Inuyasha was suddenly there next to Miroku. "He is a runt that don't talk to much and is a total bastard."

Hiei smiled at the hanyou. "Inuyasha. In my time, the youkai live in a different world than this one. In the youkai world they are rated into classes by power levels. Your power would be ranked as a mid C class. Mine is three levels higher. I am a S class youkai."

Sango starred at him. "How can you tell levels?"

"I can feel them. So can Yusuke and Kurama. Kurama is a A class and Yusuke is a S class like I am."

Sango was confused now. "Kagome I thought that Yusuke was a hanyou?"

Kagome giggled. "Let's go back to Kaede's and I will tell you all about everyone again. Hiei will be able to tell it better though since he knows them better."

Sango smiled. "Hai. Shippo will be worried to death about you as well you know. He has been quite mad at me for making you stay away for so long."

Kagome smiled and ran off with Sango as they took the lead, followed by Hiei who found himself next to the monk. Inuyasha taking up the rear.

Hiei looked up at the monk. "I know about you and your hand. You think about going anywhere near Kagome with that hand and I will lop it off."

Miroku looked down in shock. This youkai sounded like he was threatening someone who might hurt his mate. "Don't worry Hiei. I won't. Kagome stopped me the few times I did try and I can tell you one thing. She and Sango hit harder than any youkai I have ever faced."

Hiei smiled at the thought of his Kagome slapping the monk that hard. 'Must have sent him back a few feet I would guess.'

x

Shippo paced the floor of Kaede's hut. "Where are they? Something is wrong Kaede. They should have been back by now!"

Kagome walked through the door. "Shippo!"

Shippo turned a smiling face to Kagome as he jumped in her arms. "Kagome! Why did you listen to Sango and stay away for so long?"

Kagome sat him down and said, "I had to stay home for a while Shippo. I have a family there too you know, and I wanted to spend time with them. Plus I didn't want to make Sango mad at me."

Kaede walked up to Kagome, though her eyes were on Hiei. "Who is he child?"

Shippo turned and saw the youkai standing just inside the door leaning on the wall. "He looks like he is mad."

Kagome smiled. "That is just him. Kaede, Shippo, this is Hiei. Yukina's twin brother."

Shippo jumped up on Miroku's shoulder and looked at him. "He looks like he is ready to kill us all, and his sister was sweet as could be. Are you sure they are related Kagome?"

Kagome smiled as she began to rummage through her bags. "Hai. I am sure they are related. Here Shippo I brought you and Kirara some toys." Kagome smiled as the kitsune and cat began to play with the toys instead of questioning her more about Hiei. She had to tell Inuyasha to back off that her heart belongs to Hiei. Then she would tell this one how she felt about him and be done with it. No more games.

She smiled as she passed out what she got for everyone. When she was done she still had for bags in her bag. Those where for Ginta, Hakaku, Aoi and Koga. "Has anyone seen Koga around here?"

Miroku sighed. "He came by to see you and followed your scent to the well. He has not been far off since. I am sure that he knows you have come back. Speaking of coming back. How did he pass through the well?"

Kagome quirked her head to the side. "I don't know. I just kind of happened, because he hasn't given me anything that means something to him yet?"

Hiei smiled inside. She did have something that meant the world to him. She has had his heart. Then he felt it again. That surge of power. His father was coming! "Kagome."

Kagome looked up at Hiei. He had his hand on his sword and had the expression of a glare, but his eyes were shut. His jagan. "What do you see Hiei?"

"Father."

Kagome jumped up and grabbed her bow and arrow. "Where is he Hiei?"

Hiei opened his red eyes and growled. Something he never did. "He is coming. I won't let him or anyone else have you." Then he was gone.

Kagome just starred at the flap of a door. 'Did he say what I think he just said? Anyone else? Does he?' Then there was a flare as the battle of two immense energies united. "Hiei!"

x

Hiei stood just a few feet from his father. Nothing to look at if you asked him. He was flaring his insignificant energy like it was something to be proud of. "Father."

Sanosuke starred in anger at his son. The protective glare that his son was giving him spurred on his anger. It was clear, he loved her. And even more than that his youkai had chosen her! "Son. It is written all over your face you know."

Hiei's glare intensified. "And what is your point? I don't deny it."

Sanosuke took on his battle stance. "I have been waiting for a long time to have Kagome. I won't let you take her from me!"

Hiei glared as his body began to glow black. "I won't let you. You will not touch her!"

Kagome and the others reached the scene in time to see the two of them standing off. Kagome gasped and stared. That was him. Sanosuke, Hiei's father. "Oh be careful. Please be careful."

Sanosuke looked passed his son to see the woman that he wanted as his mate. Inuyasha was standing in front of her with his sword drawn, but it was what he saw in her eyes. The way that she looked at Hiei. She was in love him as well! "Not only do I see it in your eyes Hiei but I see it in hers. I won't stand for it! She will be mine!"

Hiei moved slightly so that his father could not see Kagome. "Over my dead body! I won't let you or anyone else touch her!"

Then they both lunged. Steel rang off of steel. Yells and flares of energy filled the air.

Sango put an arm around Kagome's shoulders. It was as clear as day. She never got this worried when Inuyasha would fight. "Kagome, when did you realize it?"

Kagome jerked her head to Sango. "Huh?"

Sango only nodded toward the youkai fighting to protect her.

Kagome sighed. "I realized it about a week and a half ago. But, I don't think that he feels the same about me."

"I would not be so sure. If I had to guess, I would say that not only has he fallen in love with you, but also that his youkai has chosen you."

Kagome only starred at the battle in front of her. Was it true? Had he fallen in love with her? Was that the reason why he was able to pass through the well? 'Could he really be in love with me? I know that he already holds my heart. Could I hold his and not even know about it? Is that how he came back with me?

Then a blast of energy sent Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara flying away from her. She looked up to see Sanosuke flying right at her. Then a flash of black. Hiei was standing in front of her. "Hiei?"

Hiei did not even hear her say his name. "I won't let you take the one person that means the world to me bastard! Now it is time for you to die!"


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha hit the ground and turned to rush back to Kagome. Instead he already saw that runt there, with the one who wanted to kidnap Kagome flying right at them. "Damn it! I'll never get there in time!"

Sango readied her Hiraikotsu. Just in case. "I don't think we have anything to worry about Inuyasha. I don't think that Hiei would let her get hurt. Your piddling around may have just cost you Kagome. I know she is in love with him."

Inuyasha glared at Sango with a growl. "Until I hear her say that, it is not true. She would not fall for someone like that!"

Hiei glared as he threw off his black robe to reveal his blue shirt and black hakamas. He held his hand up that sported the image of a black dragon on his arm. "Now father you will see just what I can do. And I won't let you have the one I love!"

Kagome was now sitting on the ground. The power of the wind that sent her friends flying away from her knocked her down. When she heard what Hiei said she gasped and held her breath. He did love her! Then a thought from what her mother told her one day when she had yet another fight with Inuyasha.

She had told her that when a guy truly gave his heart to someone that he truly loved, what would happen next was amazing. The feeling of knowing that someone truly loves them gives that person a strength that they didn't know they had. Well at least she told her that was what it felt like to know that her father was in love with her.

Kagome dropped her head and let the tears stream freely down her face. That was the reason he was able to pass through time with her. He had given her his heart and she never knew it! "Hiei."

Hiei smiled a feral smile as his bandana slid away revealing his jagan. Then his arm began to swirl with black flame. He glared at his father who was coming at such a speed he could not avoid it if he wanted to. "Now it is your end! Dragon Of The Darkness Flame!"

Inuyasha starred in a mix of horror and wonder. He was shooting a flame from his hand that looked like a huge black dragon. "Damn it."

Sanosuke was surprised that he could wield the dragon that well. "Not good enough! She belongs to me!" Then he swerved and the flames from the dragon just barely hit his clothes.

Hiei smiled. With a twist of his wrist it sent the dragon racing after him. With his free arm he reached behind him and took Kagomes hand, moving her to stand directly behind him. "My dragon will not hurt me or you. Just stay behind me."

Kagome nodded. She was certain that his dragon would not hurt her. He said it wouldn't and she trusted him explicitly.

Sanosuke speed up and landed turning with a whirl of water to stop the dragon. "This dragon will not be enough!"

Hiei glared. "It will be more than enough to save Kagome from a fate with you!" Another push of his arm and the dragon swooped in picking him up and going to the sky.

Kagome closed her eyes and hid her face in Hiei's back. The horrible screams coming from him were torture for her ears.

"It will be over soon Kagome. I am sorry."

Kagome shook her head no. "It is alright Hiei." Though the screams proved to be too much for her and she collapsed at his feet in a heap.

Hiei gasped as he looked at her. He turned to hear the last scream as his father's charred remains fell from the mouth of the dragon to the ground. Calling it home to his arm he reached down and picked up Kagome and was gone.

Inuyasha starred. "Where did they go? What the hell did that little runt do with Kagome!" Growling he looked all around, trying to sniff them out.

Hiei was standing behind the group the whole time. He smiled at the frantic look on Inuyasha's face. "Now do you see just how weak you would have been to protect her?"

Inuyasha turned and growled. "What the hell you talking about, you runt!"

Hiei gently laid the unconscious Kagome down on the ground then turned to face the hanyou. "Had I not been here with her this time, then you would have let her down. Stop acting like you are the only one that can protect her. It is clear that she is not as safe with you as you thought she was."

"She is safe with me bastard!" Inuyasha's hand was trailing to Tetsusaiga.

Hiei turned away from him in annoyance. "Were you watching the same fight that I was fighting baka. You got slung away from her. As well as the others. There would have been no way that you could have gotten to her in time. Once he would have touched her he could have opened up a portal and been gone with her. We could never figure out what time or dimension or world my father was from so we could not have gone and retrieved her."

Inuyasha's glared hardened. "Your father! How do we know that you killed him? Maybe you are giving Kagome a false sense of security and then he is going to show up and take her away anyway!"

Hiei glared as he picked up his foot. In a flash he was there punching the stupid hanyou sending him flying twenty feet back. "You idiot! Why would I risk the one person in the world who could melt the heart that beats inside me?"

Sango smiled as she looked up from Kagome. "So that is what happened."

Hiei turned. "What?"

Sango rested Kagome's head in her lap. "When Kagome came back with Yukina we all figured out it was the connection of the tear gem that brought Yukina with Kagome. I would guess that Yukina could pass back and forth without Kagome now as well. I had been trying to figure out how you could have come with her, because she said you didn't give her anything. But you did."

Inuyasha was now sitting and listening.

"What are you talking about slayer?" Hiei was not glaring, but had his normal mask of boredom on.

Sango smiled down at her best friend and sister. "Yukina's tear gem was a special part of Yukina. That was what enabled her to come. It had great value to your sister and she gifted it to Kagome. Therefore she was able to come. You gifted Kagome something of more value to her. Your heart. Love can connect through the bonds of time and space. That is what my mother always told me."

Hiei smiled. A real, true smile. "Hai. Did you catch that Inuyasha."

"So it is true."

"Hai."

Inuyasha charged! "Iie! I won't let you take Kagome away from me you sawed off little bastard!"

Hiei groaned to himself. Inuyasha was a complete idiot. "Fool." He would not kill him. He knew that Kagome still saw him as a friend, and would be quite upset with him if he killed the idiot. Instead he side stepped and kicked him in the gut. Sending him flying again.

x

Yusuke and Kuwabara never did like Inuyasha. And now their little Hiei had a girl. Kuwabara looked over at Kurama as he said, "Now all we got to do is find Kurama a girl Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled. "Hai. I think it would do him some good."

Kurama glared.

Keiko walked back into the room. Watching and not knowing if her daughter was going to be taken away from her was too much for Sora and Sota. Both had feinted and were now resting comfortable in beds in another room. "What are you planning now Yusuke?"

Yusuke smiled as Keiko sat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her as he said, "You will want to help with this one. Kuwabara and I want to find Kurama a girl."

Keiko's eyes widened. "That would be wonderful! Yukina and I were just talking about that the other day. About finding someone for Hiei and Kurama. Well Hiei found someone himself, and now it is time for Kurama."

Kurama glared.

Botan had been there in the shadows throughout the whole thing. For some reason she didn't talk as much as she usually did. She knew the reason. Kurama. 'But how can I tell anyone!'

Kurama sat and listened as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko tried to plan out his future. "It is all pointless."

All three of them looked at him. Keiko spoke, "And why is that. I thought that finding someone Hiei would even look at was impossible, but look at him now!" She was now standing and pointing to the screen.

Kurama looked her in the eye. "I said it is pointless. I can't give my heart to someone if I don't have one to give. I am going to go and wait at the shrine for Kagome and Hiei. I am sure he will bring her home for the night." Then he was gone.

Koenma starred after him. "I thought so."

All eyes turned to him.

He smiled as he sat down. "I think I know who Kurama is in love with, and I know it won't be easy for them to get together. Too proud to admit it either one of them. But just let this one run its course. Give it a year, then start planning the rest of his life. Since the youkai that wanted her is dead, then case closed. Good job."

Yusuke looked back at the screen. Inuyasha was barely able to stand now and yet he still kept trying to hit Hiei. "Poor fool. Come on itoushii. Lets go home."

Koenma saw Botan go in the room where the family now slept. He followed her and smiled at her longing face. "When they awake I want you to take them home."

Botan nodded. Her mind somewhere else and on someone else.

x

Hiei was still sending that damned hanyou flying with a kick or a punch. "When will you get it that you can't get me!"

Standing he laughed. "Fine. Time to use Tetsusaiga."

Miroku smiled. "If you do that Inuyasha, you will hit us and Kagome as well. Besides it is clear that she cares about him more than what you want to admit. It would make her angry."

Moving his hand from his sword he glared. "You are not good enough for her."

"And you are?"

Inuyasha stopped everything at that. He was not anywhere near good enough for her. "Iie. I don't think anyone will ever be good enough for Kagome."

Hiei could agree with him for once. "Hai. But I will keep her safe."

Inuyasha starred at the ground. He was defeated and he knew it. "You better. And don't you dare hurt her! You hurt her and I swear that I will find some way to kill you for it."

Hiei glared. "Same for you hanyou." He then turned and picked her up. "Koenma has a screen that shows everything Kagome does. I am sure that her mother, little brother and grandfather saw what happened. I am taking her home so they can see for themselves that she is okay. We will be back in a day or two."

Sango nodded as she stood next to Miroku.

Inuyasha turned his back to him. "Hn."

Hiei then took off for the well. Her bags didn't matter, they were coming back later that day or the next day anyway.

Reaching the well he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Itoushii." Then he jumped through the well.


	11. Chapter 11

Sora was sitting in the kitchen worried about Kagome. Botan had brought them all home and assured her that Kagome was alright and that Hiei was there to save her. 'But I still want to see her myself. To see with my own two eyes that she is alright!'

She snapped her head up and rushed toward the living room when she heard the door. She stopped and leaned against the wall when she saw Hiei carrying her daughter in the house. "Kami what happened Hiei?"

Hiei smiled as he stopped for a second. "She is unharmed. I made sure of that. The stress of the fight and the entire situation fled her at once and she feinted."

He was not going to tell her mother that the true reason why she was unconscious in his arms was because he used a dragon to toast his father and the screams from that were too much for her. What would she think about her future son in law then?

Sora smiled as she relaxed her body. "Thank Kami she is alright. The sooner the quest for the jewel shards is over, the sooner she can stay in her own time and be normal!"

Hiei only nodded. She would not be normal in a way. If he had his way and they mated, or married as she would say, then she would have a youkai as a mate and husband. Nothing normal about that part. Or having a hanyou for a child. 'Even if I do have a son with Kagome. He will be ten times stronger than that mutt.'

Reaching Kagome's room he gently laid her down in her bed and then leapt through the window to take his usual perch. He starred intently into her room at her beautiful face. There was something about her that seemed carefree again. It was almost like she was normal again.

Kurama was in the guest house. Smelling Hiei and Kagome come home through the well he smiled. Hiei was carrying her and there was a weight lifted from his shoulders. He realized it, demo now the question is, if he had told her or not.

An image flashed in front of his yes. 'Now if only I could tell her how I feel.'

When he saw that Hiei was back in his tree he walked to him. "So how was things in the past Hiei?"

"Dull. And yet eventful. Of which I am sure you are aware of."

"Hai. You defeated your father. Does she know?"

"Iie not yet."

"Are you?"

"Hai. When she wakes up."

Kurama smiled. "Will you be going back and forth with her while she continues looking for the jewel shards?"

Hiei scuffed at Kurama's idiotic statement. "Do you really think I am going to let her go back and forth without me now that I can go with her? Fool."

"Does this have to do with Inuyasha?"

"Iie. That was settled before I brought her back. He knows how it is going to be and was put in his place. He is not happy about it, but I don't care." Hiei could still remember the look of pure defeat in the hanyou's eyes.

Kurama smiled. "Hai. Well I am going home now. Case closed as Koenma and Yusuke would say."

Hiei was the only one who knew the torment that his friend was going through. "Tell her Kurama. It just might do more good than you think it might."

Kurama sighed as he waved. He had nothing to say to that one. Though they were both not ningen, she was from spirit world, and he from youkai world. How could they?

x

Kagome woke up with a start and a jerk up. She shot up in the bed and mutter the first thing that came to her head. "Hiei?"

"I am here."

She turned toward his voice and saw him coming through her window. She vaulted up off the bed and into his arms. "Oh Hiei what happened?"

"He is dead. I think his screams caused you to feint."

Kagome was shaking now. She had a dream that Hiei was the one who had died and then Sanosuke killed her friends as well and stole her away. She usually did not let things like this bother her, but the thought of losing Hiei scared her to death!

Hiei picked her up and carried her to the bed. Sitting down he held her on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Kagome."

Kagome held on tighter. She was scared to answer. He admitted that he loved her when he was fighting with his father. If he were to tell her now that they could not be together because he was a youkai and she was ningen it would devastate her! "Hai?"

"You heard what I told my father right?"

Kagome nodded her head as her hands tightened even more on his robe.

Hiei smiled. She had a death grip on him and from the looks of things would not let go any time soon. 'And that is the way I want her for the rest of our lives.' "Kagome it is alright. I am not going anywhere itoushii. Unless you don't feel the same."

Kagome's head snapped up. "Hiei. I have been trying to figure out how to say this to you for a long time now. I love you!" Then she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

Hiei held her tight. "Thank you."

x

Inuyasha passed through the well. He felt the surge of power coming from Hiei. It was filled with protection and warning. He stayed his distance and perched on a tree far enough away to prove that he was not a threat.

He sighed out loud when he saw Kagome tell Hiei that she loved him. He had lost her. Well not completely because he knew that she would still be 'friends' with him. But part of him would always want more.

The one thing that kept him from acting was Kikyo. The walking dead or not, she was able to see him. Talk to him. Touch him. And his heart could not turn against her for someone else. 'I hope you are happy with him Kagome. Please, don't let me lose your friendship too.'

He then went back through the well. When he came out of it he saw Kikyo. He loved her with all his heart, but part of his heart was shattered. "Not now Kikyo."

Kikyo glared at him. "Nani? Why not?"

"I just lost Kagome. She is in love with someone else."

Kikyo smiled. "Good. She needs to stay in her time. She was never meant to be in our time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared back before he turned to head back to the village to tell Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede. "She can still come back. And she won't stop the search for the jewel shards until we find the rest and take the ones Naraku has from his dead body."

Kikyo starred after him in shock. 'Fool.' Then she turned and floated away into the sky.

x

Hiei now lay on Kagome's bed with her curled up next to him. He smiled at what the fates had done to him. First he is abandoned by his mother. Then by the one who raised him. He is beaten by a mere human. Becomes a dog for the Spirit World. Then meets the one woman that makes his heart race.

He was never going to let her go. 'I pity the fool that tries to take her from me.'

His mind went to Hojo at that thought. Her friends kept trying to sling her at him, and he kept trying to throw himself at her. It sickened him at first, then it irritated him. He would make it plain who she was with, and who she was not going to be with.

A surge of power. The hanyou was back. He looked back at the window to find him coming through. His normal mask in place, the only thing to show he was annoyed was his tightened grip on Kagome. "Nani?"

Inuyasha sat down and glared at Hiei. "I get it. I was here remember. I can read lips, Kagome taught me. I know she is in love with you. I came here to ask something for myself and the others."

"What is that?" Hiei was trying not to glare. But it was rather difficult when this hanyou was concerned.

Inuyasha let his eyes drift to Kagome's closed eyes. She had a look of utter content and peace. "That is how I want her fact to look all the time. However, we still need her help in collecting the jewel shards. I, along with all the others were wondering…."

Hiei held up a hand and cut him off. "I know Inuyasha. I know. Kagome would not abandon her friends without a second glance and I know this. She often spoke about this Naraku and what kind of youkai he is. We will be back tomorrow."

"Thank you." Inuyasha stood and fled back out the window to the well.

Hiei starred out the window again. He no longer would have to sleep in the tree or perch out there. From now on, where Kagome was he would be. The idea of living at a shrine was appealing to him as well. There was plenty of space and it was quite.

Movement next to him made him smile. He matched her and rolled on his side wrapping his arms tightly around her. His heart fluttering at her content sigh as she snuggled closer. He kissed her head and whispered. "Three words I never thought that I would say. I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome sat in a tree with Hiei as the sun set. She loved watching the sunset in the feudal era. It was so clear and unobstructed. "Isn't beautiful?"

Hiei didn't even have his eyes open. "Hai."

Kagome reached back and poked him in the shoulder. "You don't even have your eyes open I bet."

"You know me too well."

Sighing she slumped back against him. She looked down at her left hand. To appeal to her mother, he agreed to go through with a wedding in her time. His way of making it official came to pass on their wedding night. Involuntary shivers race her spine as she remembered that night.

She smiled as she remembered Koga's reaction to her being mated. It wasn't to her or Hiei for that matter. It was to Inuyasha. 'I knew she would never pick a hanyou like you for a mate.'

He sounded more like a protective big brother when he told Hiei to make sure that he took care of her. And he has. It has been six months since they told each other they loved each other for the first time. Koga had already given her the two jewel shards that he had. They knew that Naraku had an exact half of the jewel.

And now that was what they had. An exact half of the jewel. Now all they had to do was find him and kill him.

Hiei smiled. Last time they saw Koga he and his mate Aoiko, were letting them know that she was expecting. And now they had twin pups that they were bringing. "Kagome, I do believe that you are a aunt now."

"Hu what?"

Hiei pointed and just over the hill she spied Koga and Aoiko each with a tiny pup. She smiled and then turned to Hiei. "Help me down?"

Hiei didn't say or do anything, just reached out and gripped her around the waist and fell from the tree. Once he landed he watched as Kagome ran to meet the new parents. Koga was one that he would trust to be alone with Kagome. He was mated. Wolves mate for life so there would be no flirting with her.

Kagome came to a screeching halt next to the new mother. She peered down at the brown haired pup. When it opened it's eyes they were sky blue just like Koga's! "Awwwwww, they are so adorable. Boys? Girls? Both?"

Aoiko smiled. She looked down at the pup that she held. "This is our daughter. Her name is Hime. Koga is holding our son Daichi."

Kagome swiveled so that she could see the pup that Koga held. "He looks dead on you Koga! Spitting image of his father. And she looks like you Aoiko. With her daddy's eyes."

Hiei reached the trio and nodded a hello to Koga and Aoiko.

Kagome reached out and took Daichi from him and smiled. "Oh they are adorable. Koga I am taking the pups and your mate up into the village to let the other see them." Then she was already walking off with Aoiko.

Koga walked after them. Hiei next to him. "I am glad that you are taking good care of Kagome. Mutt face would have let her get kidnapped or hurt by now."

Hiei scuffed. "That won't happen when I am around."

x

Naraku glared at Kanna's mirror. "I will kill them all! Come Kanna. Kagura. We are going. This is going to stop today! They are all going to die a fate that I have reserved for each of them."

Kagura glared at him. "Do you forget about what I am holding?"

Naraku stopped and starred down at the baby in her arms. This was another incarnation that would stay an infant. But it housed his heart. And by piercing his heart is the only way that he can die. "Bring him. You will hold him inside my new barrier. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga cannot penetrate the new barrier. I want to see the look on their faces when they realize that they cannot kill me!"

Kagura followed him. She wished she had the courage or nerve to just kill the infant that she held. But she worried that if he didn't die right away that he would make her go with him to hell. She wanted to live, not go to hell with that bastard!

x

Kagome walked hand in hand with Hiei as they headed back to Kaede's. They had been traveling for a week, and now it was time for her and Hiei to go home for a week. She worked out a deal with Inuyasha. She and Hiei would come back for a week, and then stay home for a week. She was married now and wanted to spend time with her husband after all.

It surprised her when Inuyasha agreed to it. She figured that he would have been in such a hurry to find Naraku and get the other half of the jewel from him that he would have made a fuss about it. But she was proud of him. He hasn't complained one time about it yet.

She looked over at Hiei as she walked next to him. He was over protective of her, but at the same time respected that she was alive and had a brain of her own.

Suddenly she snapped her head up. The same time that Hiei drew his sword. "Naraku is coming. I can feel the jewel."

Inuyasha spun around with Tetsusaiga drawn and starred in the direction that Hiei and Kagome were looking. He couldn't smell anything. "Kagome? Hiei?"

Hiei glared at the hanyou. He promised Kagome that he would not make remarks to him about how weak he was. She didn't like to see her friend and husband fighting. "I sense a huge power level."

Kagome was standing side by side with him, her bow and arrows at the ready. "It is Naraku Inuyasha. I can sense the jewel!"

Sango and Miroku followed suit and readied themselves for a battle. Hopefully the last one that they would ever have to fight against Naraku.

Hiei smiled at the surge of power next to them. "Well it looks like the idiot found a way to send someone back in time after all."

Kagome spun around to see Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara walking towards them. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama! How?"

Kurama stopped when he was standing on the other side of Hiei. "Koenma finally figured out how to make a time portal like Sanosuke was using."

Yusuke was standing off to the side with Kuwabara with his arms crossed. "And that bastard toddler won't teach it to us."

Kuwabara smiled. "Even if you were able to go back in time, Keiko would demand that she go with you."

Yusuke laughed the punched him in his head. "Shut up jackass."

Sango walked up to Kagome as she smiled at the perplexed faces of Inuyasha and Miroku. "Kagome who are they?"

Kagome smiled. She pointed to each as she said their names. "This is Yusuke Urameshi. He is a hanyou/Spirit Detective from my time. That is Kazuma Kuwabara, he is going to be mine and Hiei's brother in law next week."

Hiei glared. "Don't remind me."

Kagome giggled as she pointed to the last one. "That is Kurama. He is a kitsune youkai."

Yusuke flopped down and crossed his arms as he yawned. "I don't know why Koenma set us back here anyway! He said case closed."

Kuwabara nodded his head. "For once I agree with Urameshi."

Kurama smiled as he looked at his friends. Then he turned to Kagome. "Since Hiei is involved, he sent us to help with this impending battle."

Kagome smiled to herself. Then she remembered, they had only heard about her friends on this side. Naraku was still coming, but he slowed down. The youkai energy that Yusuke and Kurama were pushing off was massive. Turning to the others she said, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama. These are my friends from this era. You already know Inuyasha, be nice. This is Sango, she is a youkai slayer. This is Miroku, he is more powerful than he looks."

Miroku frowned at her. "Kagome."

Giggling she went on and pointed to the small kit on his shoulder. "That is Shippo, and on Sango's shoulder here is Kirara."

They all said their hellos, and Shippo jumped from Sango's shoulder and ran over to Kurama. "Are you really a kitsune youkai? You look and smell like human?"

Kurama smiled to the kit. "Hai. I was a spirit fox youkai in youkai world. I was injured so I took refuge in the human world." He was young, so he was not going to go into detail about anything.

Shippo nodded. Then he sniffed the air. It was him. He was there! "Kagome."

"Get back Shippo." Kagome smiled as she looked around her. She had Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku with her. And her new friends, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. And her husband at her side. Hiei. When Naraku, in his true form showed his face he bore his half of the jewel around his neck.

She stood proud and she took aim again. "Now your rein of terror is over Naraku! This time you die!"


	13. Chapter 13

Naraku glared at the larger group. He had thought that they only added one member to this pathetic group. "I see you have picked up three more humans Inuyasha. Suit's a hanyou such as yourself."

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Naraku all turned their eyes to Kuwabara and Yusuke who were trying not to laugh.

Yusuke couldn't take it anymore and fell on his behind laughing. "human! That is funny you creep. There are only four humans in this line."

Naraku glared. "You are human baka. As well as the ugly one next to you and the one with the red hair."

Kurama smiled. "I am no human. I am kitsune." Then he brushed his hand up under his hair and took his rose out. "Watch and see my true form." In a flash his Rose Whip was there. He closed his eyes and fox ears formed on his head. His hair went from red to snow white like Inuyasha's. His clothes were white hakamas that were slimmer than Inuyasha's and a sleeveless haori.

Yusuke glared. "Show off. Hey wait now I get to show off." He closed his eyes and focused on calling his youkai energy out. As it built up his hair grew longer than Sesshomaru's and marks appeared on his face. "Do I really look and smell like a human now you bastard."

Hiei glared. "Would you two stop showing off. It is not amusing anymore."

Kuwabara held out his hand and his Spirit Sword flashed to life. He turned his glare from Naraku to Hiei. "You better watch it shrimp! Or I'll get you with it instead of that freak."

Naraku glared. The new ones seemed oblivious to what he could do to them. "You dare act like I am no threat! I will show you how much of a threat I am!" And in a flash had eight tentacles flying through the air at them.

Kurama smiled as he flipped his whip a few times loping off the tentacles before they touched anyone. "I hope that is not the most that you can do Naraku. What class do you think he would be in Hiei?"

Hiei had his eyes closed with his back to the youkai. "I think Keiko and Botan could beat him in their sleep. I don't think he qualifies as even a D class."

Naraku was pissed off now. "What are you talking about classes?"

Kuwabara wanted to sound smart and this was something that he knew about. "Well ugly, in our world the youkai are put in classes by their power. D is the lowest, and S is the highest. Urameshi and Hiei here are both S class and Kurama is A class. I would be S class too if I wasn't a human."

Yusuke laughed at him. "Yeah right! Before I knew I was hanyou and before we knew there were youkai still I beat your ass every day!"

"Can we not talk about that in front of the enemy jackass."

"Whatever you say asshole."

Sango jerked on Kagome's arm. "They do seem to have great power to them Kagome, but are you sure they can fight?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Hai. They act like this when the enemy they are fighting doesn't have that much power. And compared to some of the ones that I have seen and been told about, Naraku is nothing for them."

Then a flash of steel and a piece of Naraku's tentacles was flying away from her. He had tried to send it under ground to either kill her or steal the half of the jewel that she had. She smiled though. Hiei was faster than Naraku could have ever thought that he was.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke were all backing up. Yusuke smiled. "Hey, um, you three. You might want to get back."

Kurama lifted Kagome and fled back with her to leave Hiei to finish off the hanyou.

Kagome called to her friends. "Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha please get back!"

When they reached her she held onto Sango's arms as she watched. "About a week after we got married, a youkai from the youkai world in our time came after the part of the jewel that I have. Hiei's youkai took over. It was not a guy protecting the woman he is in love with. He was youkai protecting his mate. You will want to stand back."

Sango felt his youkai aura flare and pick up in thickness. "Kagome?"

"Remember the Dragon Of The Darkness Flame that he used on his father?"

"Hai."

"This is a much more powerful version of that."

Hiei let his youkai snap. This fool tried to kill his mate! He turned red eyes to him. "You just made your last mistake. You dare attack my mate!" Then the wind around him began to swirl.

Naraku starred down in shock. He didn't know anyone who had this much power. Not even Sesshomaru had this much power! "I was hoping to kill her! It won't matter what you do! You can't kill me, I don't have a heart. As long as my heart beats inside the body that houses it, I can't die!"

Where Hiei's eyes should be white, it was pitch black. He looked back at Kagome and nodded. When they would be in their time he took her to see Genkai and she trained Kagome more and more on her miko powers.

He turned back to Naraku and smiled. "Where is your heart? You are not the first youkai that I have seen like this. They cannot go too far away without their heart."

Naraku was confident that they could not penetrate his barrier. Even Inuyasha's red Tetsusaiga couldn't get through this barrier. "Right here. Kagura."

Kagura stepped out from behind Naraku holding an infant.

Kagome gasped as her throat constricted. Kagura was here. Where was Kanna? Kanna would be able to capture and wield Hiei's dragon with her mirror. Then she spied her behind Kagura. She wasn't about to willingly become a widow yet! She took aim and yelled. "Kanna! Lets see you send this back to me!"

Inuyasha tried to stop her from firing but he was too late. "You know just cause your mate and other friends act like they are invincible toward him don't mean you need too. Kagome you know what she can do!"

Kurama watched and pointed. "Look Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to see Kagome's arrow going through the barrier and then shatter the mirror stopping where it was lodged in Kanna's chest. Making her turn to dust in the wind.

Naraku glared at the wench and moved in front of Kagura again. "Die wench!"

Hiei, Inuyasha, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke all jumped into action. Sango and Miroku starred at them. They were not the same ones that were joking and having fun five minutes ago.

Miroku edged closer to Sango and Kagome. His hands ready to unleash the Wind Tunnel if needed and if he could. "Kagome, they do not seem like the same goof balls that were just goofing off a few moments ago."

Kagome kept her eyes on her husband. "Iie. When spurred into action, and when they are mad enough, nothing can stand in their way."

x

Koenma and Botan watched the battle on his screen. He was in his usual toddler form right now. He knew that this youkai they were facing off against was nothing. It was like fighting in street fight compared to what they have faced. Yet Botan seemed worried.

"Botan you should know that they can handle this and not even break a sweat."

Botan only nodded. She didn't want to see any of them get hurt. One most of all. "Oh Koenma it always worries me when they fight. You know that."

"This is beyond just worrying about if they will be okay. It is more like he isn't it."

Botan didn't say or do anything. Just kept watching the screen.

x

Kagome took aim and fired arrow after arrow making holes in the barrier where systematically Yusuke and Kurama would throw things inside it hitting and injuring Naraku.

Hiei landed not far from them after another defense fest of Naraku's never ending tentacles. "Kagome, do you remember what Genkai taught you with your half of the jewel?"

Kagome gasped. She forgot about that. The more pure the jewel is, the stronger it is. Genkai let a lowly youkai get a shard of the jewel and then Hiei killed him tainting it. Kagome had a shard of the same size. Since she was the one true protector of the jewel and kept it purified, she had power over all shards. She could call them to her or take over use of them and turn them on the one who bears it.

Kagome sat down and folded her hands.

Sango starred at her for a moment. "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled as she concentrated on filling the half of the jewel that she now held in her hands. "I learned something new from Genkai. Hiei! Call it or use it?"

"Call it!"

Kagome opened her eyes and held the flat part of the jewel out for the other half of the jewel to fuse with. "I call you to me. Become as one again!"

Then the jewel around Naraku's neck flew from him and through the barrier and fused with Kagome's half. Allowing her to hold the full Shikon No Tama in her hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Naraku watched in slow motion as the half of the jewel that he had began to glow and then fly off his neck and toward Kagome. He tried to reach out and grab it, but he was not fast enough! "You wench! How dare you steal that from me!"

Kagome stood and slipped the completed jewel on her neck and smiled a wicked smile at him. "It was inside my body when I was born. That makes it mine and you stole it from me. I was just taking it back. Hiei?"

Hiei fell to the ground in front of her. "Hai. I am ready. Yusuke, Kurama Kuwabara!"

Inuyasha was flung to the ground and found it hard to get back up this time. Even if he didn't have the power of the jewel anymore, he was still really strong on his own! He turned and watched in wonder at what was going on.

Kagome stood behind Hiei who was knelt down. She had her bow and arrow at the ready and was glowing pink. Hiei had the fire swirling his arm like he did when he killed his father but it was different. Kurama had his Rose Whip around his arm and he was holding some sort of sword.

Hiei nodded to Yusuke who had his Spirit Gun charged and ready. He was holding Kuwabara's Spirit Sword and the thorns of Kurama's Rose Whip was going to be woven through the dragon. He glared up at Naraku. "You dare to attack my mate. You are hanyou, surely your nose could tell who she has mated with. Now, you get the honor of having this attack. Done one other time. You can't avoid it."

Naraku smiled as he flared all of his tentacles and laughed. "You think that you can break my barrier! Even with out the jewel I have the strongest barrier around!"

Kagome smiled. "That is where I come in Naraku. Hiei is youkai, I am miko. During the bonding process, our energies mixed. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha are you ready?"

Inuyasha was on his feet behind her. Kagome was the link that kept the strength of the front and the rear combined. She aimed and shot. Sango released her Hiraikotsu and Inuyasha unleashed his Backlash Wave the same time that Hiei released The Dragon Of The Darkness Flame.

x

Sesshomaru stopped and gasped as he spun around when he felt the clash of energy. It was Naraku's, Inuyasha's, Kagome's and someone else. He starred as the saw flashes of pink, white, purple and black on the far horizon.

Kikyo was between where Sesshomaru was and the surge of power. She had felt this power once before. She turned and ran toward where it was coming from.

Koenma and Botan starred in a state of horror at the screen in his office. Ogre feinted and the screen showed nothing but swirling energy!

x

Just as soon as it started, it stopped. Naraku was dead. While all the combined attacks on his body weakened him and weakened the barrier Kagome shot another arrow and broke the barrier containing Kagura and the baby. Miroku took his chance then and sucked the baby out of Kagura's arms and into his wind tunnel. Naraku's screams stopped and his body disappeared inside Hiei's dragon.

Kagome fell to her knees and smiled. Instantly Hiei was at her side picking her up. "Miroku?"

Miroku uncovered his hand and watched with a shocked expression as the hole that at one time was his Wind Tunnel closed. "He is really dead. It's gone. The Wind Tunnel is gone!"

Sango smiled as she threw herself into his arms and hugged him. "You will not have to suffer that fate after all Miroku!"

Miroku smiled. He hugged the woman in his arms. She was sobbing and happy for him that he no longer had to fear the fate that awaited him when the Wind Tunnel spread. However since the whole jewel was together, she knew that Kohaku was not with them anymore.

He held her back at arm's length as he starred into her eyes. He saw pain and sorrow mixed with joy. "Sango, I want to tell you something."

"Hai."

"I love you!" Then he pulled her to him and kissed her!

Kagome wrapped her arms around Hiei. "I remember the first time you told me that."

Hiei nodded. "Hai."

Yusuke was sitting with his back to everyone. "Can we go home now? Hiei you are a telepath. Tell Koenma or Botan to make the damn portal already. I am going to be in enough trouble when I get home."

Inuyasha was there in front of Hiei and Kagome. "Kagome."

Kagome's hand instinctively went to the jewel around her neck. She looked up at the serious face of Inuyasha. "What Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had been thinking about it. The only two women in the world that he would ever think about spending the rest of his life with were beyond his reach in this life. Kagome was mated, and Kikyo wasn't real. He had made a choice. "I have made a decision on what I want now that we have the jewel."

"What is that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled as he pulled his sword off his side and handed it to Kagome. "Keep this in your time away from Sesshomaru. He would kill just because he could with it. Thank you Kagome. You became my best friend in many ways. However, I can't do this life anymore."

Kagome felt the tears rolling out of her eyes. "Iie! You cant be thinking that Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha held a hand up and stopped her. "I am going to Kikyo. I will follow her to hell. I can't stay here anymore Kagome. I can't see you with someone else and know it was my fault for not choosing you sooner. Kikyo can't stay in this world forever. When you get back to your time, wish the jewel away."

He did not stop to see what she would say or do. He just turned and began to walk away.

Kagome was frantic. She loved Hiei and was not going to try to leave him for Inuyasha. But she was not going to loose a friend like him! "Inuyasha wait! I won't let you do this. I have an idea. I know that I have to purify the jewel out of existence. Otherwise there will always be that chance that another Naraku will show up. This era or the next. But I don't want to lose any of you."

Sango turned sad eyes to Kagome. "But, how can we do that? The jewel is what lets you, Hiei and Yukina pass through the well."

Kagome thought for a second. She jumped from Hiei's arms and went to Shippo. She whispered to him, "Shippo, do you remember the seal and the statue that you put on Inuyasha to make him stay put?"

Shippo nodded.

"Can you do that so that he has to stay on my bike?"

Shippo nodded. Then sat on her shoulder as they went back to Inuyasha and the others. She had the statue small in her hand and Shippo had the seal ready to slap on it as soon as it grew.

Kagome stood on one side of her bike and smiled. "Inuyasha, come here please."

Inuyasha thought that she was acting strange, but he walked over to her anyway. "Hai."

Kagome reached out and grabbed both his hands and held them in hers. "I want you to take this bike with you. Give it to a kid along the way that you think would have fun with it. Then she placed his hands on it and dropped the statue to them.

Shippo jumped and landed placing the spell on the statue.

Inuyasha looked at the statue then growled at them both. "What the hell is this for!" Trying his hardest to tug his hands out from under the statue that kept them glued firmly to the bike.

Kagome walked back to Hiei and smiled back to Inuyasha. "You stay put. I am going to talk to Koenma. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama will you go with Sango and Miroku and help them try to keep him under control?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. Kuwabara and Yusuke complained as they said they would. They didn't want to baby-sit a hanyou though.

Kagome smiled at Hiei. "Will you ask Koenma to do that portal here?"

Hiei closed his eyes and smiled. Then the portal showed up and he and Kagome were gone.

Inuyasha had already started his ranting and raving and Yusuke was not about to hear if from this idiot hanyou for however long it took to get back to this village they were going to. 'Spirit Gun'

Sango saw the flash of energy from him and then Inuyasha went down. "What did you do?"

Kuwabara smiled. "He knocked him out. Didn't want to hear him running his mouth. His wife does that too him enough."

Yusuke turned and pointed his finger at him. "Ha ha funny asshole. Shut up and help me pick up the idiot and the bike."

Miroku snaked an arm around Sango. "Don't worry itoushii. I am sure that they are trust worthy. Kagome trusts them remember."

Sango nodded and followed the two strange men. 'Kagome what are you doing?'


	15. Chapter 15

Kagome sat in bed in her room. She and Hiei had moved to the guest house and made it their home. She had been married for two years now and was loving every minute of it. A soft whimper made her look down.

Her son. His name is Ryurai. She liked the name Rai because there was a thunder storm outside and it fit. Not to mention that he was hanyou also. Hiei wanted to name him Ryu. She did like it, but she liked Rai better. So they put the two names together. Ryurai. Dragon Thunder.

He was only a few hours old. Hiei had went to the main house to get her something for her headache. A knock on the door made her flinch. The jewel was gone. Purified away. She gave Kikyo a real body and her own soul, one that would not remember Inuyasha or what they went through. Inuyasha was turned ningen and they were all given the power to go through the well back and forth. But she was still targeted by youkai in this time.

"Who is it?" 'I really hope you are friend because I don't have the power to fight right now!'

Keiko opened the door to her bedroom and smiled. "It is me. I brought Yukina, Shizuru, Genkai, and Botan with me also!"

Kagome smiled to them as they all filed in the room. "Where are Kuwabara and Yusuke?"

Keiko growled and crossed her arms.

Yukina smiled. "They are in Spirit World. Koenma has been calling them there a lot as of late."

Kagome nodded. They were all one big extended family. Well, she, Hiei, Yukina, Kuwabara and Shizuru were really family after all. "Yukina can I ask you to do something for me?"

Yukina was looking down at her nephew. "Hai. Oh, he is so beautiful!" He had his father's spiky hair, but his mother's shinning blue eyes.

"Will you go and get Sango and the others and tell them that I had him?"

Yukina smiled. "Hai. What is his name?"

"Ryurai."

She smiled at her smiling nephew again then left.

Hiei glared as he came in. "He is not even three hours hold and you are already all gathering."

Kagome smiled at him. "Relax, I called Keiko and did you really think that the others would not come?"

Keiko smiled at Hiei. "That's right. Can I hold him Kagome?"

Kagome handed him up to her. She leaned against Hiei as he climbed in bed with her and smiled. Her son was being passed from one person to the other and was smiling and happy.

Botan took her turn holding him and smiled. "Well girls I hate to cut this short but I have to get going. I am in charge of The River Styx after all." She handed him back to his mother and smiled. "He is adorable Kagome."

Hiei starred. It was clear that she was pinning over someone. He knew that it was Kurama. He turned his attention to Keiko and asked, "Where is Kurama? I would have thought that he would have come."

When Botan jumped slightly and held her breath he knew.

Keiko sat down on the foot of the bed and shrugged. "I don't know where he is Hiei. We haven't seen him much since Naraku was killed."

Hiei scuffed. "He will come."

Botan fled the room without being noticed and then took to the sky. Tears running out her eyes.

x

Sota came to the house and wiggled his way through them all. He climbed up on the bed next to his sister and smiled as he tickled his nephew. "Sis, mom sent me to tell you that she will come over in the morning to help you with Ryurai."

Kagome smiled. "Wanna hold him Sota?"

"Could I?"

Hiei moved so that Sota could climb on up into the middle of the bed between them and then was handed his nephew. He looked around the room. Though Yusuke and Kuwabara were not there, it still felt right to have them there. Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, even her boyfriend. It wasn't long when Yukina got back from getting Sango and the others and they were all there. 'Just missing Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and even Koenma. I hate everyone being here like this but she is happy. So I will let it be..'

Keiko walked over and hugged Kagome. "I am going to get going too though Kagome. Yusuke has a fit if he catches me out after dark. He can fight all kinds of monsters and youkai, but says that I scare him to death."

Kagome giggled as she glanced down at her brother holding her son. "I know that feeling all too well Keiko. Trust me."

"I am sure that you do."

Everyone all started laughing. Then they filed around the bed congratulating the new mother and father and kissing the baby. Once they were all gone Sota handed his nephew back to Kagome and then went back to the main house.

Hiei sighed as he relaxed again. "I still have no clue why you insist on being around all of them at once."

Kagome poked him in the side. "They are family and friends Hiei and you know you like it. While Keiko, Botan and are in here with me, you and the boys get to hang out."

Hiei cracked open an single red eye. "I would rather be in here with you. He needs a brother or sister you know."

Kagome glared. "Not any time soon I will have you know! He is only six hours old Hiei. No more till he is at least five or six."

Hiei sighed. "Damn."

Kagome turned to the side and laid her son who was now sleeping in his bassinet. She turned back over and curled up against Hiei. "I said no more kids for a while, I never said that we weren't going to practice for when it is time to try for the next one."

Hiei shook his head. "Not yet. You won't be healed enough to do anything for a while. You know that."

Kagome smacked him on his chest. "I know that Hiei. Now we need to start thinking about something. And no more of this 'I don't want to discuss it.' stuff."

"I don't. I already know what you are talking about. Finding someone for Kurama and Botan. No need. They just have to tell each other."

Kagome smiled. "You figured it out too huh."

"Wasn't that hard."

"Okay smart ass."

Hiei smiled. "I do believe that we are having a bad influence on you itoushii."

Kagome smiled. "I would think so." She turned instantly and lifted her son when she heard him start to fuss. She snuggled back into Hiei's arms with her son between them. "Thank you Hiei."

"For what?"

"For everything. Requesting protection here in my time was the best thing that could have happened to me. You saved me too many times to count. You gave me your love, and now you have given me a son."

Hiei looked down into his son's eyes. "He will be feared by all in youkai world as he grows older. A miko for a mother and S class for a father. He will be known far and wide."

"He may be a great fighter when he grows up, but he will also be a kind soul. He will only kill when he has too, not just for the fun of it."

"Hai itoushii." He was not going to argue with her. He would make sure that his son was someone that he and Kagome would be proud of. Even if that meant letting him have a kind heart and soul. Then he kissed her head and smiled. "I love you."

Kagome snuggled in closer as sleep claimed her and her son. "I love you."

Hiei let his eyes drift shut with a feeling of pride. He had a mate that anyone, hanyou, youkai or human would be proud to have. He had a son, and some wonderful friends. Though he would never admit to the last part. His life was nothing like he thought that it would have turned out, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.


End file.
